Graveyard Shift
by MySoulAches
Summary: Jane has been putting in overtime trying to solve a tough case. Sadly she's been neglecting her family and friends trying to solve this case! Maura is feeling neglected and a tad upset because Jane is putting work before her. Funny things happen when Jane works the graveyard shift. Established Rizzles fun. Rated MATURE. Beware explicit stories! Series of one shots.
1. The Doctors Couch

**Graveyard Shift - The Doctor's Couch**

This particular John Doe case was wearing Jane out. She couldn't understand why every lead she had ended up coming to a dead end. It was as if, whoever killed this guy made sure to cover his tracks perfectly. Jane was irritated because this solving of this case, or rather the non-solving of this case, had started to affect parts of her life.

She spent way too much time at the precinct; she hasn't visited her mother, Jo Friday would be lucky to get fed twice a week, oh… And her nights relaxing at Maura's house had come to a halt. Jane was literally obsessed with this case.

She thumbed through the autopsy photos of the poor guy and tried to imagine what his life was like. His naked rigor body washed up in the harbor, so there wasn't anything identifying on him accept a tattoo that Maura was having analyzed.

Jane checked her watch. It read 1:00 am. She had to think long and hard about what day it was and when she remembered, she wanted to slap herself. It was Thursday night. Well, Friday now. She'd promised Maura that she was going come over and watch an episode of Good Eats with her. She hated watching that show. It was too technical and sciencey for her liking. She'd prefer to simply watch someone cook, instead of explaining the science behind it. But of course, Maura liked to watch it, and she suffered through it for her.

She picked up her phone and dialed Maura. It rang three times before the call connected.

"Dr. Isles?"

"Hey," Jane greeted her.

There was silence on the other line. Maura was upset with her and Jane knew it.

"Are you mad?"

Maura sighed. "No, I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to spending time with you."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

Jane wanted to make up some lame excuse but she knew Maura would know the truth.

"Did you just forget about me?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Maur." And Jane really did feel sorry for forgetting her. She felt like an ass, because Maura had been so patient and kind towards her. This was the third date that Jane canceled.

"I had something special planned for you." There was sadness in her voice that Jane clearly discerned.

"Maur… I'm so sorry. What did you have planned?"

Maura sniffled a bit.

"Are you crying?"

"No," Maura answered quickly. "It's not important what I planned."

"Yes, it is. Please tell me."

A moment of silence passed. "Jane, I'm a little tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Jane was shocked. Maura had never brushed her off before. She must be really upset.

"Oh, okay. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane held the phone, not wanting to be the first one to say goodbye. She listened to Maura breathing softly on the other end and all she wanted was to be there next her. She silently cursed herself for putting work before her family and friends.

"Goodbye, Jane."

Jane swallowed her heart back into her chest. "Bye, Maur." She said before she disconnected the line. She placed her phone down and stared at it for a moment.

"God, Jane, you're fucking up!" She chastised herself.

Suddenly, solving this case wasn't so important anymore. She was tired, and instead of being here at the police station, she should have been there with Maura… Sleeping next to her.

Her phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Maura.

 _Maura: I missed you tonight._

Jane's heart tugged at the words. She realized she was letting Maura down. She composed her reply and then deleted it. She composed another reply and then deleted it as well. Nothing that she had thought to say sounded right at the moment.

 _Jane: I still miss you._

 _Maura: I know. Don't work too hard. Goodnight._

Jane sighed and set her phone down. She was so disappointed in herself. She and Maura were experiencing something special these days. Something that she couldn't even describe. If she had to describe it, she would have to describe it as a mutual attraction for one another. And their nights cuddling on the couch watching cooking shows and documentary served as a way for them to explore this attraction in a private environment away from work. But of course, Jane and her dumb ass dedicated work ethic has really put a damper on this. She didn't know if she and Maura were friends, girlfriends, or what. They hadn't fucked yet, but Jane felt it was coming soon.

Jane sighed, thinking of how much Maura loved to hold onto her. And squeeze her as she has her in her arms. Maura's favorite cuddling position is the little spoon. Lately, they'd just been lying on the couch together, with Jane as the big spoon, watching Netflix until they dozed off. Maura always seemed so content in Jane's arms, and Jane was content with Maura in hers.

Jane leaned back in her chair and stretched. Wow, she was exhausted, and regardless if she worked all day today, she hadn't made any headway in this case! She leaned forward and put her head in her hands and nearly cried over it. But she held her emotions tight and took a deep breath. She knew she was more than likely reacting like this because of the strained conversation she had with Maura. She hated it when she disappointed and upset Maura. It put her out of sorts.

A minute later she rose from her seat and switched off her desk lamp. She had decided to go down to Maura's office and sleep on her couch. Maura always kept extra blankets in her personal items cabinet for times when Jane pulled an all-nighter.

Jane stepped into Maura's office and was greeted with an eerie silence. It was almost too quiet, but what did she expect from the morgue? She retrieved the blankets from the cabinet and lay down on the couch. She hadn't realized just how tired she was until she put her head down and suddenly, she felt as if she were being sucked into the couch by some unseen force. She checked her watch for the time, one last time, before allowing sleep to overtake her. A minute later, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Jane was sleeping sound when she felt someone touch her. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, so she kept her eyes closed and waited. Maybe it was another Hoyt nightmare/hallucination. Or maybe, it wasn't. Jane felt a lock of hair that was draped over her face move and get tucked behind her ear. At first she panicked, but then she allowed her other senses to start working and not too long after, she realized who it was.

"Maur? What are you doing here?" Jane asked as she slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes finally focused on her, her heart skipped a literal beat as a surge of emotions flowed through her body.

"I should be asking you that question," She chuckled lightly. "This is my office isn't it?"

Jane groaned and turned over on her back, "This couch is so uncomfortable."

"It is not." Maura said as she walked over to her desk and sat down. She switched on the computer and started scrolling through some files."

"Why are you here so late?"

Maura glanced up from her monitor and stared at Jane for a moment, before she went back to working at the computer.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Jane asked.

"What was what all about?" She responded as she continued to click on digital files.

"Maura…" Jane said her name with such an authoritative tone that Maura couldn't help but turn her full attention towards her. Jane sized her up for a while, her eyes scanned Maura's for an explanation for the weird behavior. She came to one simple conclusion. Maura was upset and pouting about it.

"Come here, please?" Jane said as she sat up on the couch and held her hand out. Maura didn't budge. "Or are you going to sit over there and pout all night?"

It was then that Maura cracked a smile. "Technically, it's morning already, Jane."

Jane nodded. "Yeah I know… Come here please."

Maura rose slowly from her chair and walked over to Jane. She stood in front of her before taking her hand. Jane pulled her towards her, never once breaking eye contact with her. Maura sat down beside Jane and sighed heavily as she lowered her eyes into her lap.

"Are you gonna stay mad at me?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head negatively. "No."

"Look at me, please." Jane asked softly. When Maura lifted her head to gaze at her, Jane smiled. "What's wrong?"

Maura thought over her response for a long while. "You've been forgetting me a lot lately…" She said plainly, adding nothing more to her response. She didn't need to add anything to it either. Jane knew exactly what she meant.

She nodded, admitting her error. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"I really miss our time together. You've just been working so much lately."

"Yeah I have," Jane said softly as she caressed Maura's hands. "I miss our cuddling and Netflix."

Maura laughed softly. Me too. She squeezed Jane's hands and leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Don't let me interrupt your sleep." She said as she rose from her seat and started to walk away, but Jane caught her arm.

"No… Please, don't go."

Jane's request stopped her in her tracks. Maura turned slowly and gazed at Jane.

"Will you lay here with me?" Jane asked.

A smiled crept up slowly, but she tried to hide it. "Are you sure?"

Jane nodded, "Certain."

Maura's smile got wider as she kicked off her shoes and walked back over to Jane. Jane reached out and took Maura's hand, pulled her into her embrace.

"You know I can't sleep right without you," Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura and settled into a cuddled position, with her as the big spoon of course.

"Then why do you make me sleep alone then?"

Jane rested her head on the arm of the couch as Maura rested hers on Jane's bicep. Jane reached around and pulled her closer, before tossing the blanket over them. "You're not alone now."

Maura sighed and relaxed in Jane's arms.

"Are you comfortable?" Jane asked, scooting back as far against the back of the couch as she could.

"Somewhat."

"What would make you more comfortable?"

"I think you know," Maura sighed as she pressed her body against Jane's.

Jane inhaled deeply as Maura's soft locks grazed across her face. Maura reached and took Jane's hand, placing it on her belly. Maura's hand held Jane's there as Jane trembled, obviously trying to control herself.

A moment later, Jane pressed her lips against the side of Maura's face, trailing soft kisses down her cheek, back up to her ear, and then to the back of Maura's neck.

Maura moaned softly as she reached up and cupped the back of Jane's head as she kissed her ear.

"That feels amazing, Jane." Maura's fingers laced through Jane's unruly locks, pulling her tighter against her.

Jane began to move her body against Maura's bottom. The sensation she felt was incredible as Maura rubbed against her. Jane pulled Maura firmly against her as she bit the nape of her neck gently; following it up with a graze of her tongue across the area she'd just bitten.

"I love your ass," Jane whispered into her ear, before she captured it with her lips and sucked on her lobe softly.

Maura only responded by clenching Jane's hair in her fingers and pulling her closer.

"Your body is perfect for me." The hotness of Jane's breath prickled Maura's skin.

"Oh yeah?" Maura gasped as Jane reached around and pulled her hard against her while she grinded herself against Maura. "What do you want to do with it?"

Jane whimpered a bit. It was the cutest thing that Maura had ever heard. Her desire caused her to whimper with anticipation.

Jane reached around and unbuttoned Maura's shirt, and quickly removed it before leaning in and placing soft wet kisses on Maura's back. Maura shivered as Jane's tongue traveled the length, width, and breadth of her lover's back. Her tongue trembled as she fought against the urge to bite her. Maura liked it when Jane bit her, and even if it turned her on beyond belief, she felt the need of restraint.

"I wish I had a strap right now." Jane groaned in Maura's ear.

"Tell me what you would do?" Maura's slender fingers massaged Jane's scalp as Jane buried her face into Maura's neck, kissing and sucking her neck expertly.

Jane reached around and pulled Maura's leg over her thigh, securing it as she grinded herself. Somehow, someway, Maura had come out of her skirt and she was just in her panties. Jane's trembling hands pulled at them, hoping to catch the right corner and pull them right off of her body.

"I would do so many things."

"What things?"

Jane squeezed Maura's ass cheeks and spread them as she pressed herself against her, mimicking what she would do.

"Oh Jane," Maura's quivering voice exhaled. "Yes."

"I'd slide it inside of you slowly, like this," she said as she thrust her hips against Maura's bottom, "holding it inside of you, letting you feel it deep in your pussy before I pull it out slowly."

"Mmm," Maura cooed. "Is that all?"

"No…" Jane said, "I'd turn you over like this," she turned Maura over onto her stomach and maneuvered herself on top of her, "And I'd fuck you so deep. Each time I go in, I would go deeper than the last until you begged me to stop." Jane spread Maura's legs out and moved in a way on top of her that showed what her true desire was.

"And then I'd turn you back over," she said turning Maura onto her back, "And look into your eyes while I do you missionary."

"Jane…" Maura's body arched towards Jane's, "You're turning me on so much."

"You started it."

"True," Maura's breaths were coming out in quick pants. "So then it's only fair that you finish it."

Jane's eyes widened and she looked around the room quickly. "Here?"

Maura nodded and smiled. Jane wasn't sure if she was serious or not until Maura took Jane's hand and placed it between her legs.

"Look what you did to me, Jane." Maura whispered.

Jane slid her finger inside Maura's tight pussy. "Oh my god, you're so tight."

Maura nodded and flexed her kegel muscles. "I exercise it to keep its firmness."

Jane swallowed hard as she fondled Maura purposefully.

Maura put her hands behind her head and invited Jane to explore her more. After a moment, Jane pulled her fingers out and slid them into her mouth. She already knew what Maura tasted like, she just hadn't tasted her directly before.

"I can't wait to taste you." Jane sighed.

"I can't wait for you to do it."

Jane took Maura's hands and secured them over her head. Jane had learned that Maura loved this. She smiled at her beautiful doctor before going in for a kiss. Their lips met and so the battle for control began. It was virtually obvious that Jane had the control. She was on top, with Maura's hands restrained, and Maura was seemingly submitting to her.

Maura's mouth traveled down Jane's chin and to her neck. She kissed it softly, being assisted by Jane as Jane helped Maura hit all the spots that she loved having kissed. This was her mistake however. Maura was sneaky and had a craving for control. The more she kissed Jane's neck, the more undone Jane became, until finally she had to let go of Maura's hands. Maura took this as an opportunity to embrace her and flip positions. Maura placed a soft bite on Jane's neck just as she executed the position switch.

Jane didn't even resist as Maura effortlessly moved on top for control.

"What are you doing, Maur?"

"I want you. That's why I came here tonight."

"But I'm working," Jane teased.

Maura chuckled and took Jane's arms. "I want that." She said as her eyes traveled down Jane's body to her top of her pants, "Right now."

Jane smiled wickedly. "You want to fuck me?"

Maura nodded, "Yes, I want to make love to you."

Jane spread her legs so that Maura could position herself better. "No, I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

Jane leaned up and kissed her, sliding her tongue inside of Maura's mouth, inviting her tongue to dance along. She pulled away and smiled at the expression on Maura's face. "Say you want to fuck me."

Maura swallowed hard.

Jane pulled her arms away from Maura's grip and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off, exposing her hardened nipples. She then unbuttoned her pants and slid them off. Maura seemed to be paralyzed by Jane's beautiful body. "Do you like what you see, Doctor?" Jane said mischievously as she reached down and parted herself, inviting Maura to dine on a feast of sensual pleasure.

Maura eyes widened and she took several deep gulps before her eyes returned to Jane's. "Oh my god, Jane…" She leaned in quickly and attacked Jane's lips with a fevered kiss. "I do, I want to fuck you so badly." Her voice trembled as she forced herself between Jane's legs and began grinding herself against her.

Skin against skin; and throbbing clits mixing for an ultimate pleasurable experience. Maura let go of Jane's hands and kissed her way down her line of symmetry to the spot that was crying out for some oral attention. It seemed to Jane like it took forever, but it was just a matter of minutes before Maura's mouth finally made it down there.

Maura paused and glanced back up at Jane. A smile crossed her face as she dipped her tongue inside, swirling it around before encircling Jane's hardened clit into her mouth and sucking it. Instantly, Jane's body starts trembling at the sensation of Maura's hot lips around her clit. Jane took Maura's head and thrust her hips so that her entire pussy got serviced by her.

"Yeah, that's it… Mmm." Jane moaned.

Maura re-positioned herself, wrapping her arms around Jane's thighs to prevent much movement from her. As she moved in for the final round, she only had one goal in mind. She wanted to blow Jane's mind and help her to decompress. Maura latched onto Jane's pulsating clit and began a series of licks, sucks, nibbles, laps, and twirls. Jane's body trembled violently as Maura struggled to hold her in place.

Jane reached down and clenched Maura's hair, causing Maura to look up at her. Their eyes met and Jane's lips trembled with unspoken words that although Maura could not audibly decipher, she understood what they were. She was happy to oblige.

She opened her mouth slightly wider and allowed Jane to pull her against her as she passionately rode Maura's expert mouth.

"Oh fuck… Yes…Baby yes." Jane moaned.

The wet sounds of Maura's tongue and Jane's love filled the room. Maura refused to lessen the pace as she assisted Jane's ride. She could feel Jane's clit getting harder and harder until Jane tensed up, literally becoming paralyzed in her grip.

Jane panted, as she let out a deep moan of pleasure as the last bit of her orgasm passed off the scene. After Maura was certain that Jane was finished climaxing she rose and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jane vacantly kissed Maura and kissed herself off of Maura's chin before collapsing fully back onto the couch.

"Jane?" Maura whispered. "Are you okay? Did you enjoy that?" Maura asked the obvious as she crawled behind Jane and pulled the covers over them.

"Mmm," was all Jane could say in response.

Maura chuckled lightly and kissed her on the face. "Promise me you won't forget about me again?"

"I promise."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to punish you again." She snuggled next to her and held Jane tightly.

Jane felt sleep creeping up on her again. "If this was punishment, I wonder what your rewards are like."

Maura leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Stop working the graveyard shift and I'll definitely show you what my rewards are like."

Jane's eyes widened with surprise as she looked at the Good Doctor. Or should she say, Naughty Doctor? Maura smiled and winked, affirming that she had indeed heard her correctly.

Jane sighed and accepted another kiss. She was glad that Maura came on down and helped her decompressed like this. After this, she was going to be sure to never miss another cuddle date with Maura… Ever.

Jane checked her watch before settling in to sleep. She sure hoped they woke up before Susie came in to work. Because this would be pretty hard to explain. But as she begin to drift off to sleep, she began to think that being discovered like this in Maura's arms wasn't that bad after all.

She smiled and sighed deeply one last time before drifting off. The last conscious sensation she felt was that of Maura wrapping her arms around her and whispering into her ear:

 _"I love you …"_

* * *

 **Note: First of a series of One-shots by me. This series is not for prudes (LOL), but for those who can appreciate erotic fiction written to tell a story.**


	2. Seventeen Days

**Graveyard Shift - Seventeen Days**

Jane knew she couldn't give up on this unsolvable case, although her mind constantly argued with her to do just that. It wouldn't be the first time one of her cases went cold. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was in trouble again with Maura. She often thought back on the night that Maura came to the office and surprised her with their first time ever fuck session, and that usually got her through the times when Maura was upset.

This time it was different however. Maura was a gentle lover, brilliant woman, but she was also controlling at times. Or Jane thought she was. Maybe it was simply because Maura had her wrapped tightly around her finger, which made her feel controlled. Maura loved to control things in the bedroom. Jane never complained however, because who would complain about having a partner who wanted them every day? And who in their right mind would complain when their partner wakes them up out of their sleep and fucks them thoroughly before they even got their day started?

Jane chuckled to herself. She knew she had a prize catch in Maura and she was determined to do whatever she could to safeguard it. The thought of Maura doing those things to any other person drove her insane. Maura belonged to her and her only.

"Detective Rizzoli?" A soft female voice called her out of her thoughts.

Jane snapped out of her reverie and turned around. There stood this beautiful woman with hair the shade of a raven, flawless olive toned skin, and eyes that resembled sparkling emeralds. Jane's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. She was striking!

After a minute, Jane snapped out of it, "Uh, hey yes that's me."

The woman extended her hand. "Good morning, Detective Rizzoli, my name is Deidre Drakapoulos, I'm here to answer some questions about my uncle.

Jane struggled to get her mind straight. She'd never been rendered this speechless upon meeting someone before. She extended her hand and shook it. Deidre squeezed her hand firmly, giving Jane a confident handshake.

"Yes, of course, thank you for coming in," Jane glanced down quickly at her ring finger, "Mrs. Drakapoulos."

"You're welcome. I hope that I can help you find whoever did this to Uncle Philip."

Jane nodded and gestured for her to sit down in the visitor seat by her desk. Deidre sat down and smiled at Jane. "Please forgive me for being nervous Detective Rizzoli, but it's an honor to meet you. I've heard so many good things about you. That's why I was happy to hear that you were on this case."

Jane smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said reaching for the file. "Do you know of anyone that would have wanted to hurt your uncle?"

Deidre sighed and looked down at her hands. "Yes, I do."

Jane picked up her pen and waited. Just as she was about to start writing, she began receiving urgent texts from Maura.

" _Fuck_ ," she mouthed to herself. Instinct made her want to reach for the phone, but Jane had no choice but to ignore her texts. She knew that Maura would come up if she got no response, so she focused on taking notes.

"Who would have wanted to hurt him?"

Deidre went into her account of how Philip Argyros used to be an honest man until he got mixed up with a crooked business partner. After which, he began swindling innocent people. He had shamed their entire prominent family.

"He made many enemies sadly." Deidre sighed. She lowered her head and began to cry. "But even if he didn't do things the right way, he still did not deserve to die this way."

Jane just nodded.

"Please Detective Rizzoli, please find whoever is responsible for taking my uncle's life. He was my favorite." Her striking eyes pleading with Jane for help and a solution.

Jane was saddened by her pain. She really hoped that she could find whomever did this. She had a feeling from what Deidre had just said Mr. Argyros was wanted dead by many people. She was going to do her best though.

She reached over and took Deidre's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'll do whatever I can to find whoever is responsible, Mrs. Drakapoulos." Deidre squeezed Jane's hand in returned and smiled. Jane smiled back and nodded at her. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Jane heard the familiar clicks of Maura's heels coming quickly to her desk around and about the same time she realized that she was holding this woman's hand. Maura came walking with urgency in her stride. She hadn't even noticed that Jane was sitting there holding some woman's hand until she was right up on her.

"Jane, did you get my messages, the results came back on—", her words died on her lips as she finally caught sight of Jane holding Deidre's hand.

Jane released her hand quickly and stood up. "Hey," Jane said as she put her hand on the small of Maura's back, "Dr. Maura Isles, this is Philip Argyros' niece, Deidre."

Maura extended her hand and smiled. Deidre shook her hand and smiled. "You're a doctor?"

"I'm the Chief Medical Examiner. I'm the one overseeing your uncle's autopsy."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Please find whomever did this."

Maura nodded and stepped out of the way of the two. She had a strange expression on her face that Jane recognized right away. She knew she'd hear about this later…

Jane handed her a business card and smiled, "If you think of anything else, please give me a call. Any hour, just call me."

Deidre took the card and looked at the numbers. "Thank you, Detective." She said as she turned and walked away.

Jane looked over at Maura and smiled nervously. "What did the results say?" She wasn't even going to bring it up. She already knew Maura was bothered by the fact that she was holding Deidre's hand, but Jane also knew that Maura would not bring it up.

"Well…" Maura said as she struggled to get back into the right frame of mind, "The toxicology report was clean." She simply stated. She looked up and gazed into Jane's eyes.

"That's it?" Jane asked.

Maura just stared at her. Jane knew why she was looking at her like that. Jane had been working late again. She had an awful habit of pulling long hours at the station, and leaving Maura alone in the bed. They hadn't made love in about two weeks. That may not seem long to most people, but for them that was a long ass time.

Jane would wake up early, before Maura woke up and go off to work. Then she would stay very late and miss dinner. Maura usually tried to make up for it by inviting Jane to her office for lunch and a quickie, but of course lately, Jane has been out in the field during lunch.

Maura stayed grumpy as hell when she was sexually deprived. And then to top off that grumpiness, she finds Jane holding some bitch's hand.

Oh, yeah, the Doctor was pissed off.

Maura turned to walk away. Jane caught her by her arm and turned her back to face her.

"Don't be like that." Jane said softly.

Maura frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jane."

"Of course you do," Jane said as she cut her eyes off to the side to make sure that Korsak wasn't paying attention. "That was nothing, Maur, you know that."

Maura nodded, "Again, I do not know what you're referring to." She said as she pulled her arm away from Jane and left the room.

Jane just stood there and watched her walk away. Maura was being jealous for no reason at all. Maybe she wouldn't have reacted like that if Jane had been taking care of her needs. Jane shook her head and sighed deeply.

This was all her fault. She knew better than to start working overtime again. Maura deserved better than that. This job took up most of her days, it shouldn't take up her nights too. It definitely shouldn't interfere with her sex life.

Jane turned off and went in the direction of the morgue.

* * *

Maura was sitting at her desk, when Jane knocked lightly at the door.

"Come in." Maura called out.

Jane opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Maura looked up and sighed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jane asked as she came in before waiting for an answer.

"Sure. I have a few minutes, what's on your mind?" Maura said coolly.

Maura wasn't about to put up with lame excuses and wastes of time. She had a heavy caseload and she had no time to spare. But Maura was a little different from Jane. While they both had the same dedicated work ethic, she worked as hard as she could while at work, and when it was quitting time, she went home; simple as that. She never brought work home these days. Especially not since she and Jane started dating.

Jane sat down on Maura's desk. "What's on your mind, I should ask you?"

"What?"

"Do you want to talk about what happened up there?"

Maura shrugged. "Nothing happened."

"It certainly did. You were jealous."

"I'm not a jealous person, Jane."

Jane laughed. "Like hell you aren't. You're a passively jealous person."

Maura sighed and sat back in her chair. She didn't say anything for a very long time as she gazed into Jane's eyes. "She is a beautiful woman."

Her statement surprised Jane, "I didn't notice."

"Hmm," Maura responded. Nope, she wasn't buying Jane's bullshit. "Do you want to make love to her?"

"What?" Jane hopped up off the desk and stood in front of her. "Where did that come from?"

"You were getting awfully friendly with her."

"No…" Jane moved over and knelt down in front of Maura. "It was nothing like that. I was just comforting her. That's all."

Maura nodded and looked away from Jane's eyes. "Are you still attracted to me?"

"Yes I am."

"Then why don't you and I make love anymore?"

Jane sighed. "Maura, I'm sure you're upset, but please don't think more of this than it really is. It's just that work …" Jane paused because her thoughts sounded like a broken record. "There's really no excuse."

"Do you not want a relationship with me anymore?"

"Yes, I want you… I want us. Why are you saying this?" Jane rubbed Maura's thighs and laid her head on her lap, "I'm sorry, I'm doing it again. I just don't know how to balance work and my personal life now that I actually have one."

Maura sighed and strummed her fingers through Jane's hair, "If a relationship with me is too much, maybe we should break up."

Jane's head popped up quickly, "What? What the hell, Maur?"

"I'm serious, Jane."

"I do not want to break up. That's the last thing I want to do!" She said in a hot whisper. She knew Susie was within earshot and she didn't feel like letting her hear their disagreement.

Maura stood up quickly, nudging Jane out of her way, "Excuse me," Maura said as she walked over to the bookcase and stared at it.

She glanced out of the window and saw Susie looking at her. She knew that Susie could hear what was going on, but quite frankly she didn't care. Susie was her closest work companion other than Jane, and she knew when things with Jane bothered her.

Jane got up quickly and walked up behind her. "Please Baby…" Jane said as she embraced her from behind. "Don't talked like this."

Maura inhaled deeply and lowered her head. "We haven't made love in seventeen days." She whispered. Some things should not be overheard…

Jane's heart lurched inside. "Has it really been that long?"

Maura simply nodded. "And I miss you."

Jane hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her face. "I'm fucking up so bad, god." She whispered in her ear. Her hands wrapped around Maura's waist and pulled her closer to her. .

They both glanced up to see if Susie was observing them, and thankfully she had her back turned to them.

"Do you still want me?" Maura's soft voice pierced Jane's heart. "Do you think she is sexier than I am?"

"What? Who?"

"That woman with the beautiful eyes."

Jane sighed and pulled her tighter. Maura was the only woman with beautiful eyes that she wanted. How could she have made Maura feel so unwanted? Her heart broke inside. That was the last thing that she ever wanted.

"You're the only woman that I think about," Jane whispered in her ear.

Maura moved her head a bit, so that Jane's lips grazed against her ear. Jane kissed it lightly as she kept her eye on Maura's assistant.

She reached down and touched Maura between her legs. Maura had an instant reaction to this. The only thing Jane wanted to do was fuck the doubts out of her.

"Do you really want to break up with me, Maur?" Jane's heart was choking on her words.

"Of course not." Maura sighed.

Jane hugged her again and pressed her face into Maura's neck. Her lips kissing her lightly. "I'll do better."

Maura reached up and took Jane's hands holding them tightly. "Tonight… My place. Please don't forget about me."

"Why not now?"

Maura chuckled. "Because we are on the City's time, Jane."

"That has never stopped us before." She kissed her neck, sliding her tongue along the edge of her sweet spot.

"Tonight, Jane. Make sure you're on time."

Jane sighed. She knew Maura was right. She couldn't fuck her with Susie in the next room, and she definitely couldn't do it on BPD time. She nodded and pulled away from her.

"I'll come right over after work."

Maura nodded. "Not at 1:00 am, either." Maura turned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be ready for you at 6:30 pm. Please don't be late."

Jane swallowed hard. Six thirty was early! This was going to be at true test. Jane had somewhat of a notion that Maura chose this time purposely to test whether or not Jane would choose her over work. Even if she did do it for that reason, Jane was willing to prove that she could set priorities. And Maura was definitely a priority.

"Okay, I won't," she said as she leaned in and kissed her lightly again. This time Susie looked up just as Jane's lips touched Maura's. She smiled and turned back to her work.

Both Jane and Maura chuckled lightly. "Oops," Maura said.

"I'm glad I don't have to explain that." Jane said as she detached and walked towards the door. "See you tonight."

"Okay." Maura said softly as she went back to sit at her desk. As she watched Jane disappear from the morgue, a wicked grin crossed her face. Jane was in for quite a nice surprise tonight. And she'd better not be late…

* * *

Jane rang Maura's doorbell and waited for her to answer it. She looked down at her watch and smiled. It read 6:28 pm. She was early! Goddamn it she made it on time, with a couple of minutes to spare. She was elated.

Maura opened the door with a smile on her face. But it wasn't the smile that caught Jane's attention, it was the fact that Maura wore nothing but a towel.

"Wow, you're early." She teased. "I thought I still had a few hours before you arrived."

"Ha ha… You're so funny, babe." Jane said greeting her with a kiss.

"Come on in," Maura said as she left Jane standing at the door. "I was almost finished dressing."

Jane closed the door behind her and went to the couch. She sat down with a thud and relaxed. She'd had her first big accomplishment of the day, and that was making it to a date night with Maura and on making it on time!

Jane closed her eyes and had nearly started drifting off, when she heard Maura's heels clicking in her direction. She opened her eyes slowly. Jane's eyes widened with surprise as she beheld a new sight that she'd never seen before. There in front of her stood Maura dressed up in a super sexy black suit.

From bottom to top, Jane took in this stimulating new sight. Maura wore a pair of six inch stilettos, thigh high black & red fishnet garter belt stockings, a black lace up corset with side fringes, and a cute little bow tie tied around her neck. The abundance of black in her outfit caused Maura's bright hazel eyes to blaze radiantly.

Jane's heart nearly stopped. Jane's mouth opened, "What the fuck?" She gasped as she sat up on the couch. Maura's stilettoed feet walked slowly and seductively towards Jane, stalking her like a prey.

"I'm glad you could join me tonight, Detective." She said as she extended a leather heart tipped wand, placing it gently on Jane's shoulder, pushing her back into a reclined position.

Jane's shocked expression almost made Maura laugh out loud, but she had a purpose and she could not be diverted.

"Maur, what are you wearing?"

Maura stepped up to Jane and placed her foot on the area between Jane's legs on the couch. "Do you like it?"

Jane gave her a thorough up and down inspection, paying particular attention to the fact that she could see wetness on Maura's lace panties. Her heart began to race.

"Holy shit…" Jane gasped.

"I take that as a yes."

Jane swallowed hard and looked up at Maura. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her chest. The corset that she was wearing made Maura's breasts look exquisitely large and delicious. Jane squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control the rush of desire that was flowing through her body.

"No, don't do that." She said as she came closer to Jane, "I want you to look. This all belongs to you."

"Maur…" Jane was having trouble breathing. All she wanted to do was touch her and taste her. She reached out for her, grabbing her by her garter belts and pulling her closer. Her head rested on Maura's lower stomach as Jane inhaled Maura's unique aroma deep into her nostrils.

"You smell so sweet," Jane exhaled. Her body became electrified as she anticipated Maura's love.

Maura tipped Jane's face up towards hers and smiled, "I have a surprise for you tonight, my love."

Jane swallowed harder. Maura was always pulling surprises. It's what kept their relationship exciting. This was by far the best surprise yet.

Jane whimpered softly and grazed her lips across Maura's flat belly. She could feel the goosebumps rise over Maura's skin instantly, even more so when her tongue appeared and began tasting Maura's skin.

"Mmm," Maura cooed lightly above her. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Detective."

Jane didn't respond, she only pulled her closer as she placed wetter kisses on her. Jane was determined to get some right then and there. Maura didn't even have to be laying down either. She'd fuck her standing up if she had to.

Maura chuckled lightly and pushed Jane away with her leather wand. "Not yet, my love."

The look in Jane's eyes sent chills up Maura's spine. It was a look of raw passion, desire, hunger, and need… All wrapped up in one.

"Why not?" Jane groaned.

"You haven't had my surprise yet." Maura said as leaned down and kissed her lightly. She took her hand in hers, "Come with me." She said as she guided down the hallway into the guest bedroom. She'd decorated it with candles.

It was nice and all, but all Jane wanted to do was get down to business. She was eager, and anxious to taste her lover once again. Maura guided her to the bed and instructed her to sit down.

"Come on, Maur," Jane said as she embraced her quickly. "You have me all turned on, please… Please let me fuck you."

Maura chuckled and shook her head. "You made me wait seventeen days, my love, you can surely wait a few more minutes, can't you?"

Jane sighed and fought the ache she felt in her pussy for Maura's touch. She nodded. "Okay." She sat obediently and watched Maura.

Maura's eyes glowed in the darkened room it seemed. Jane was mesmerized by her. Her body heated up quickly. Maura came over and stood in front of her again, her smile sparkling like diamonds.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes I do." Jane reached out for a touch of skin, but without warning, Maura pushed her backwards onto the bed.

Jane had been caught off guard as she certainly didn't resist as Maura crawled on top of her like a stealthy feline. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked seductively.

Jane swallowed hard; she didn't know how to take this. Every time she tried to get at her, Maura wouldn't let her. This was new… And she actually liked it. She smiled.

"This is torture. Please let me touch you, baby." Jane's breaths tantalized Maura's lips.

Maura released her tongue which traced the outline of Jane's lips with such expertise that Jane felt a tiny quiver in her pussy. She couldn't have just had a mini orgasm could she have?

Jane opened her legs as Maura moved on top of her, hoping that she would settle down between her legs. Maura simply chuckled and moved off of her.

"Oh my god, please come back," Jane said as she reached for her again.

"Close your eyes, Jane." Maura called out from somewhere in the darkness.

Reluctantly, Jane closed her eyes.

"Sit up."

She sat up.

A moment later she felt Maura take her hands and put them together. "What are you doing?"

There was no answer as Maura tied up Jane's hands with something very soft and elastic. "You cannot touch me," Maura whispered in her ear as she placed soft kisses down to Jane's neck.

"If you touch me before I'm finished, we will go another seventeen days without sex."

"What!?" Jane gasped. "That's no fair."

"Oh, but it is, my love." Maura said as she took Jane's hands and pulled her into a standing position. "You are not restrained tightly. You can choose to obey and make me happy... or not."

Jane groaned. "How can I not touch you?"

"Just try." Maura said as began to undress Jane, piece by piece until she was in nothing but her sport bra. Lastly she removed it by pulling it down over her waist so Jane could step out of it. She then brought Jane back over to the bed and instructed her to sit down with her back against the headboard.

"Oh my god," Jane groaned as she obeyed and sat down on the bed, back against the headboard. She maneuvered herself so that her hands were behind her back. This made it easier to play by Maura's rules. She couldn't touch her if her hands were behind her back.

Jane's heart drummed out of control as she watched Maura walk over to her. She climbed on the bed with her and crawled slowly to her. Her eyes never breaking away from Jane's as she came in for the approach.

Jane felt some weird emotion welling up inside of her. She felt like she was about to scream or cry or both. Whatever it was, she didn't know. All she knew was she wanted to fuck Maura so bad right now that she could hardly see straight!

Maura finally straddled her and sat on her lap. Jane could feel Maura's heat and her wetness through her lace underwear as Maura began riding Jane. Jane wished that she hadn't put her hands behind her back now. She could have easily touched her and put an end to this madness. She'd be smacking her ass for sure right about now. But she wanted to make her happy. Jane exhaled and smiled at Maura.

Jane shivered as Maura leaned in and kissed her on the neck. "Umm," she moaned slightly.

"Where are your hands?"

Jane smiled. "I'm sitting on them."

"I've missed you so much," Maura said as she dipped in for a kiss. Her tongue darted inside, twirling around with Jane's, "Why did you make me wait so long?" She reached down and slid her own fingers inside of herself and fondled her wet folds. She closed her eyes briefly as she twirled her hardened clit between her fingers, and then her eyes darted open and watched Jane for a reaction.

Jane's eyes fluttered closed as she clenched her jaw tightly shut. "I can't take this, I need to touch you." Jane nearly begged. "Please, let me touch you." Yep, she was begging already.

Maura smiled and brought her fingers up to Jane's lips. She glazed her lips with her fingers that were coated with her love. Jane's began squirming underneath her as her body started trembling. "Oh fuck," Jane started pulling at her restraints, trying to break them off of her hands so she could embrace her. Jane licked her lips as she continued to tremble with anticipation.

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane, before rising onto her knees. She grabbed Jane and hugged her, pulling Jane's head firmly into her belly. Jane wasted no time kissing her there.

"Take it off," Jane demanded, regarding the corset.

Maura unlaced it and as the final loop was unlaced, she allowed it to fall to her side. Maura's beautiful breasts made Jane's mouth water.

"Do you want to touch me?"

Jane whimpered as her tongue traveled as far as it could in the position she was in. "You know I do."

Maura grabbed Jane's hair, pulling her head back so she could look at her. Their eyes met and Maura saw tears of anticipation in Jane's eyes. She smiled and leaned forward, allowing her hardened nipple to graze across Jane's lips.

"I might let you if you do what you know I like first," Maura said seductively.

A smile crossed Jane's face as Maura's nipple made another pass over her lips. Her mouth parted slightly as Maura leaned in further to allow her nipple to be captured by Jane. Jane leaned back against the headboard causing Maura to stumble forward. Maura's nipple was clamped tightly in Jane's mouth. Her tongue twirled it expertly, as Maura thrust it into Jane's mouth over and over again.

"Yes, that's it." Maura groaned. "My baby knows what I like."

Jane bit down firmly and watched as Maura's entire body seized up with a sensual paralysis. Maura let go of several quiet whimpers as Jane held on with her teeth, applying just enough of the right kind of pressure to temporarily take Maura to another world. Finally, she knew when she needed to let go and she released her nipple. Jane made slow circles around Maura's reddened nipple as Maura strummed her fingers through her hair. She licked it gently and looked up at Maura.

"Are you ready to touch me now?"

Jane just nodded. You see, she had already gotten out of the restraints; she was just waiting for Maura to give her permission.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and leaned back, falling onto her back, and pulling Jane on top. Jane brought her hands to the front and locked hands with Maura, entwining their fingers together.

"I'm so sorry for neglecting you." Jane said as she moved between Maura legs, rubbing her hot clit up against Maura's.

"Do you want me more than that other woman?"

Jane clasped Maura's hands tightly as she leaned in and sucked on her neck with such intensity and passion that she knew she was going to leave a mark. Before she released her, she placed a firm love bite on the spot. Maura gasped loudly and trembled.

"Stop asking me that," Jane whispered. "You're the only woman that I've ever wanted."

Maura eyes glistened.

"And no matter how many times you may think it, I will never want anyone else besides you."

Maura sighed and turned her head to the side.

"I admit, she was beautiful yes, but…" Jane struggled to keep her emotions in check. "She's got nothing on you, baby." Jane leaned in and kissed the side of her face. "I'm so sorry I made you feel unwanted. On the contrary, I want you more than ever now."

Maura's eyes met hers and she smiled.

"Now please, let me show you how much I want you."

Maura nodded and brought Jane in for a kiss. Jane wanted Maura right then and there. They'd already had enough foreplay, damn it. She needed to feel her, taste her, and be one with her. It had been way too long.

Jane wasted no time making her way down to Maura's pulsating clit. She ripped away her lace panties and garter belts and set a course for it. When she latched on, Maura's body immediately began moving with the rhythm of Jane's licks.

"Oh, Jane… I've missed this so much," Maura moaned.

"I know," she whispered as she twirled it and sucked it methodically into her mouth.

"I love you so much," Maura cried out. "Inside, please…"

Jane obliged and slid her finger inside, caressing Maura's bashful G-spot. Jane stroked it with such an expert rhythm that Maura began to unravel quicker than she thought she would. Jane felt her love juices increase as her fingers began to lose traction inside of her.

Maura grabbed Jane's head and began riding her blindly. "Don't let me hurt you." She gasped as she lost herself in total abandonment. As Jane put firmer pressure on Maura's G-spot she felt her trembling uncontrollably in her arms.

Seconds later, Maura cried out as her orgasm overtook her, causing her to pierce the air with her passionate moans of pleasure. Jane stayed with her until she had finally finished coming. It was a strong one, because after it was over, Maura just lay there, trying her best to breathe and not die. Jane laughed and crawled over next to her and embraced her.

"Thank you," Jane said as she kissed her lightly on the side of the face.

"For what?"

"For loving me." Tears welled up inside of her. "Thank you for giving me something to come home to."

Maura exhaled heavily. "Those are my sentiments exactly."

Maura's body continued to tremble over the course of the next few minutes. Eventually Jane was ready to go again.

Maura chuckled, "You want to go again?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "Of course." She placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Could you remind me why I need to come home early again?"

A great big smile crossed Maura's face, "I would be more than happy to remind you." She said as she pulled the covers over their heads, "I'm going to show you what you've been missing here at home."

The sounds of their laughter and lovemaking carried on throughout the evening. They definitely made up for the seventeen days they went without sex. Jane and Maura were truly made for each other. No other lover matched the sex drive and for good reason. Now, as long as Jane could keep a healthy balance of work and home life, things would be fine.

But something told her, that she would always struggle with the balancing act. But it was a challenge she was willing to undertake.

Maura was definitely worth it.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading. Thanks to the suggestions of a couple of readers, I incorporated a bit of jealousy and BDSM.** **Not sure if it worked for you all, but thanks for reading!**


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**Graveyard Shift – Green Eyed Monster**

Jane held on as the last ripples of her orgasm shook her body. Maura was determined to love her to the very last drop. Maura disengaged and crawled over to her side of the bed. No kisses, no snuggles, no "I love you", no nothing. She just satisfied Jane and was done. As Jane's mind returned to her, she noticed that Maura was curled up in a semi fetal position lying next to her.

Mother Nature was visiting Maura this week and she was really kicking her ass. Jane cozied up next to her and draped her hand around Maura's belly, caressing it softly.

"You know you didn't have to do that, right?." Jane said as she kissed her lightly on the side of the face.

"I wanted to," she answered as she curled up into a tighter ball. "Ugh, my cramps are bad this month."

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered to her as she placed a soft kiss on the back of Maura's neck. Usually Maura would enjoy this but unfortunately she didn't respond in kind this time. "Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

She nodded, "In a minute." She groaned a little bit and buried her face into her pillow. "Hold me tighter, Jane." Maura said as she turned over and embraced Jane.

Jane obliged and pulled her into a tight embrace. Maura's legs entwined with Jane's as she relaxed into her arms. "I don't want you to go right now."

Jane sighed. She didn't want to go either. "I know babe."

"Will you be back tonight?"

Jane glanced down at her watch. It was already nearly 10 pm. More than likely she wouldn't make it back tonight. Jane sighed heavily. "I'll try very hard." She answered honestly.

"Okay."

Jane knew that Maura was very emotional during this time. And she dared not tick her off again by working late. But this couldn't be avoided. They both knew this too. That's probably why Maura didn't fight it. They both had important jobs to do, and that's why each one of them had to face the reality that having a relationship with each other would take some sacrifices.

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura lightly on the forehead. "I don't even want to go."

Maura sighed heavily and then pulled away from Jane. She rolled out of the bed and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm helping you out alittle bit." She reached for Jane's hand. "You need to go to work."

Jane swallowed hard. She knew that Maura wanted her to stay as much as she did, but Maura was being mature about this whole thing. She reached and took her hand.

"I'm going to go get you some medicine."

"Okay."

Jane disappeared into the kitchen to grab some meds for Maura as Maura sat down on the bed. She lay down and closed her eyes. She was tired. Making love to Jane was hard work because she was so energetic and Jane wasn't happy with coming just once. She needed to release at least twice before she was completely satisfied. And Maura was completely fine with this.

She exhaled her thoughts slowly. As she relaxed her head on the pillow, Jane's phone began to buzz with a phone call. Jane always put her cell on vibrate when she was hanging out with her. Maura rose up to see who was calling.

The display read: Deidre D.

Maura took a deep breath, trying to hold her jealousy at bay. All she could wonder was why was this woman calling Jane this late at night? She reached for the phone and picked it up. She weighed logic and curiosity, trying to decide if she should answer. Finally pure curiosity caused her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

There was a long pause on the other end. "I'm sorry, I think I may have dialed the wrong number, I was trying to reach Jane Rizzoli's phone."

"No, you have the correct number, Detective Rizzoli is unavailable at the moment; may I take a message for her?"

"Well, I was hoping to speak with her; it was about our meeting tonight."

"Your meeting?"

"Yes, I am going to be late getting there. I was tied up in Chicopee most the evening, and now there's some construction on the freeway."

"So, your message is?"

Deidre laughed lightly, "Yes, I'm sorry. I am going to be late arriving in Boston. Probably about 45 minutes late. So I'll be there a quarter till midnight."

Maura's stomach turned. Jane was leaving her to go meet with Deidre. Yes, she knew it was for the case, but it still bugged the crap out of her. It wouldn't matter so much if it was during the daytime. Why did she have to work at night?

"Okay, I'll pass this message to her. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Deidre; She knows me as D.D."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Okay. I will tell her you called." She said before she hung up the phone. She sat down quickly as her head was spinning with suppressed anger. There was something fishy about Deidre. Maura put her head in her hands and brushed away her discontent. She knew Jane would see it written all over her face if she didn't.

Jane walked in a couple minutes later and handed Maura some medicine and a glass of water. She took it and smiled at her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide the fact that she was upset.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jane asked as she touched her softly on the arm.

Maura smiled and nodded, before taking the medication for the cramps that she forgot all about. She gulped down the water, and sighed.

"Your phone rang while you were in the kitchen."

"Oh okay," Jane said as she walked over to the nightstand and retrieved her phone. "Who was it?"

"It was D.D." Maura said blankly.

Jane paused scrolling through her phone and sighed. Why did she pick the worst time to call? Jane just shook her head slowly.

"Oh okay, what did she say? Did she leave a message?" Jane played it cool. She knew Maura was jealous and on her period, so there was no telling how she was going to react to this. Maura was so jealous of Deidre, and Jane had no clue why! She wasn't attracted to Deidre at all. Yeah she was gorgeous, but Jane only had her eyes on one person.

And she couldn't understand why Maura couldn't see this!

"Yes, she said she was going to be about 45 minutes late meeting you tonight."

Jane nodded. "Okay, thanks for answering that for me." Jane said as she went to the armoire to retrieve a fresh pair of clothes. She was not about to get into another argument with Maura about Deidre. She would be so glad once this case was solved and she could stop meeting up with her. This woman made Maura go crazy with jealousy!

In Jane's eyes, Maura was much more beautiful than her. She guessed the guys at the precinct making comments about how hot Deidre was doesn't help any. Jane was just vacantly browsing through the underwear drawer when she heard Maura sigh behind her.

She closed her eyes and closed the armoire quietly; turning around slowly to meet Maura's gaze. Maura's expression was completely clear of any emotion, which confused Jane a little bit.

"I won't be working late once I solve this case," Jane began. She walked over to Maura and took her hand, sitting down beside her on the bed. "Are you upset?"

Maura shook her head negatively, "No, I'm not."

Jane smiled. "I hope not." She leaned in to kiss Maura but she turned her head, giving her the cheek instead.

Jane was shocked! She rejected her kiss, and for what reason would she do that?

"Really?" Jane was so surprised, but she loved this woman to death, and she was willing to work through whatever insecurities that Maura may have. "Why are you being a bitch to me, Maur? I didn't do anything?"

"I never said you did," Maura said holding back her tears. "I'm just tired of you putting me second to her!"

"What?" Jane's eyes widened. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm insane for thinking that this relationship could work."

"Maura, I'm a police detective and you are the fucking Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts!"

"I know what my official title is, Jane."

"Then start acting like you know!"

Maura's eyes narrowed at her, and she stood up and began pacing the floor. "I am not going to argue with you."

"Good because I don't want to argue with you, but I do have a right to defend myself against improper allegations."

Maura stopped in her tracks and spun around. "Improper allegations?"

"Yeah," Jane searched Maura's eyes for her side of logic and reason, but unfortunately it was out to lunch. "Maur, you are my girlfriend, Deidre is not. This issue you have with her is just pure jealousy."

Maura crossed her arms and sighed heavily. She then took her fingers and ran her fingers through her hair.

"This is the first time in a while since I had to work late. Don't I get credit for that?" Jane's eyes pooled slightly with tears. "I'm trying really hard, Maur. Can't you see that?"

Maura nodded, "Yes I do. I'm trying too, Jane."

"Then what is the problem?"

"She is!" Maura's elevated voice shocked Jane. Maura never raised her voice. She knew that Maura was working with fringed emotions at the moment and anything was possible. "That woman is the problem."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I just don't trust her, Jane. There's something about her that makes no sense to me."

"Tell me?"

Maura ran her hands over her face and paced back and forth. "I don't know what it is, Jane. It's just a feeling that I have."

Jane sighed and stared at her. "Maur, you gotta give me something more to work with than that."

Maura sighed and turned her back. Maybe it was jealousy causing her to overreact like this, because she surely couldn't understand why she had such a problem with Deidre. She couldn't even explain it other than she was taking time away from her and spending nights with Jane, when Jane should be in the bed with her.

"You know what… Just forget I said anything. Maybe I just need a hobby or a friend to hang out with when you're not here." Maura said pushing past her quickly, but Jane caught her arm.

"What? Oh my god…What the fuck is wrong with you, Maur?"

Maura pulled away from her. "Nothing is wrong with me, and do not swear at me."

"A friend?"

Maura shook her head negatively. "I'm just saying that maybe I need something to distract me when you go to work. So I won't be so lonely without you."

Jane nodded, "Okay… Ok, I'll get you a puppy?"

"Honestly, I won't be happy with anything or anyone but you," Maura sighed heavily and shook her head, "I am just being spoiled, okay?" she went over and opened the armoire and grabbed out a nightgown. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this to you before you go to work."

Jane just stood there staring at her, slowly shaking her head. She looked down at the floor. She felt torn.

"I am going to calm down in the shower." She said as she came back to Jane's side and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm slightly out of my mind and overly emotional, Jane. I think maybe I just need to sleep this off."

Jane nodded. "Kay."

Maura sighed, realizing that she'd just made a mountain out of a molehill, and she undoubtedly had upset Jane. "I'm sorry." Maura said as she kissed her lightly on the lips.

Jane held on tighter to the kiss. She could still taste herself on Maura's lips as she grazed Maura's top lip with her tongue. "It's okay. I love you." Jane whispered as she kissed Maura lightly on the forehead. "I'm gonna shower downstairs and head out."

"Okay," Maura said as she pulled away from Jane and ducked into the bathroom.

Jane stood there for a minute, thinking over the conversation. Her gut told her this was more than just jealousy. She gazed at Maura's bathroom door and sighed. She had to do something different. Maura wasn't being spoiled. She had valid reasons for being upset. If she were in Maura's shoes, she would be hot with jealousy too.

* * *

Maura let the warmth of the shower calm her nerves. She felt like she had acted like a complete fool just now. She really needed to learn how to control her emotions when Mother Nature was paying her a visit. It never was a problem before, because she lived alone. But now that she and Jane were dating and seeing each other more, she had to be cognizant of the fact that she acted like a total bitch during that time.

Maura stepped under the shower head and allowed the water to stream through her hair. She leaned forward and rested her head on the wall and exhaled all of her worries and troubles. At least she wasn't cramping anymore. Whatever it was that Jane gave her, knocked it right out. She took the bottle of body wash and squeezed a meager portion out into the shower sponge and worked up lather. A moment later, she slowly covered her body with the sweet scented lather; enjoying the sensation of something soft touching her body.

Her body shivered as the sponge passed over her breasts and nipples, immediately they hardened with desire. She let out a soft sigh that was barely audible as she brought her hand up and pulled her fingers over her nipples, pinching them ever so slightly.

"Mmm," she moaned softly.

She leaned back against the wall and allowed the water to flow over her. By now, Jane was probably gone and half way to the station to meet Deidre. Maura reached and cupped her left breast, pulling it as close to her mouth as she possibly could. When the skin of her breast touched her bottom lip, her tongue extended beyond her trembling lips and encircled her nipple, tasting the softness of her flesh as it orbited around it.

A tremble passed through her body as gooseflesh prickled her skin. Maura's moans came out louder as she quickly changed the setting on the shower head to a pulse stream. The way the stream hit her nipple as her mouth sucked her own breast, made her knees weak.

She turned around allowed the water jet to flow over her most forbidden zone. It felt incredible as the water pulsed and vibrated against her clit. Her mouth began to water as she imagined it was Jane that was causing her to feel so much better. The only person she could or would even allow herself to think of was Jane.

"Yes…" She moaned as she supported herself against the wall so she wouldn't accidentally slip. Her whole body vibrated as the water pulse tantalized her with sweet torture. "Oh Jane…" she sighed as the woman whom she loved filled up her thoughts in her mind.

She felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes; her own thoughts began to torment her. She choked on her tears as she had an overwhelming sense of loneliness, knowing that her other half would not return tonight. She stifled a sob as she passed over her clit with her trembling fingers.

"Jane…" her name dripped off of her lips, "I need you so badly right now." And she really did. Maura's little known secret is that she hated only one thing in this life… And that was being alone. "Why did you leave me?" she whispered to herself.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Jane's soft voice called from behind her.

Maura spun around in the shower, and stared at her. Was she hallucinating? "I thought… I thought you were gone."

Jane smiled and stepped into the shower with her. Apparently she'd already showered and was wrapped in a towel. "Did you need me?" Her voice was deep and sultry.

Maura overwhelmed with emotion, just nodded briskly. The water pouring over her body camouflaged the tears coming out of her eyes at the moment. As Jane stepped closer, Maura reached out and hugged her.

"I'm feeling so vulnerable right now," she admitted. "Please forgive me."

Jane pulled her close and stepped underneath the shower head, "I know, baby."

Maura reached around and undid Jane's towel, letting it fall to her feet. She dove into Jane's mouth, kissing her passionately. Jane fought hard to control the kiss, but when she finally gained control she walked Maura to the wall, pressing her firmly against it.

She let out a soft sigh as Jane kissed her neck, trailing down to her breasts where she began licking and sucking on her nipples. Maura forced her fingers through Jane's hair and pulled her closer.

"Don't start anything you can't finish." Maura whimpered. She really didn't want Jane to start this shower fun only to leave her. "I can wait…"

Jane rose and looked in her eyes. Jane's eyes had turned as dark as obsidian, but they exuded a certain type of passionate heat from them. "I never start anything that I can't finish." She said so matter of fact that it made Maura's knees buckle.

Jane caught her and turned her to face the wall. She pressed her body against Maura's, slowly working up a grind on her ass. She held her waistline tight as she placed soft kisses on her soft back and neck.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Maura moaned. "Bite me, please."

Jane obliged as she pinned Maura to the wall and slipped her arms underneath her as she placed a very firm love bite on the back of her shoulder. Maura froze. The intensity of the bite paralyzed her momentarily.

"Ahh…ummm…mmm."

Jane let go and licked the spot she'd just bitten lightly, following up with a gentle kiss. Then she leaned in and kissed her ear, "I love you," she whispered.

"I want you so badly. Please don't tease me."

"Who's teasing?" Jane asked as she reached down and pulled Maura's ass firmly against her. Jane's internal wetness made it easy to collide with her in a passionate way.

"Jane, I'm still on."

Jane continued to kiss her back as she grinded herself into her ass. "Is it heavy?"

"No."

"Then we're fine." Jane said as she spun Maura around and kissed her deeply. She reached down and picked her up. "Hold on." She said as she moved around and sat on the shower seat that was directly in the corner of the shower.

Maura reached up and turned the shower head in their direction, changing it to a slow rainfall setting. When she looked back down at Jane, she caught sight of true love in Jane's eyes. She leaned in and kissed her softly.

Jane's hands held her firmly in her lap as she encouraged her to do exactly what she knew she wanted to do. Jane propped her leg up to make it easier for her and the moment that Maura felt Jane's skin against hers, her body became electrified.

"Oh Jane…" she sighed as she tried to fight the instinct to ride, bump, grind, whatever you want to call it… she wanted to do it.

Jane pulled her against her slowly, the friction between their two bodies set Maura's body on fire. "Do it." Jane encouraged her.

"Are you sure?"

In answer Jane starts thrusting her hips so Maura had no choice but to keep up. Her head flew back as Jane support her in her lap. Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane, sliding her tongue inside of her mouth. She pulled away, nibbling Jane's lip gently.

"That's my girl," Jane cooed. "Show me how it's done," Jane said before she leaned forward and took her nipple into her mouth, biting it gently.

Maura's pace had quickened as the only thing she wanted to do was come. And come she did. She came in a massive explosion of passion and wonder as her body trembled for minutes after she came. She just sat there in Jane's lap, as the water washed over then, slowly coming back to Earth. After a few minutes, she looked down at Jane who was smiling mischievously at her.

"Wow," Jane mouthed the word and started laughing.

A great big smile crossed her face and she hugged Jane tightly. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane kissed her lightly. "Anything for you…" she said softly. And she meant it too. Life was way too short to waste time on meaningless things. Work was important yes, but the happiness of her LLBFF was even more important.

After Maura composed herself, they showered each other and crawled into the bed. As Maura settled into the crook of Jane's arm, she couldn't help but feel like a baby. She apologized to Jane.

"There's no need to apologize. You're entitled to be a bitch once a month."

Maura chuckled.

"And if you're worrying about work, don't… I called Korsak. He's gonna go down and meet her for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Solving this case is important, but your happiness is more important to me."

Tears filled Maura's eyes; she tried to hide them by burying her face into Jane's chest.

"Solving crimes is my career, but you…" She said squeezing her tightly, "You are my life. And I cannot take for granted the gift I have in you."

"Thank you, Jane…" Maura whispered, her heart nearly overwhelmed at the moment.

Jane smiled. If she wasn't Maura's best friend before they had started dating, her behavior would really get on her nerves, but she knew she was not this way all the time. So she dealt with it. Dealing with it was sure better than coming home to an empty house.

She kissed her softly and smiled, "You're welcome, babe. Now get some sleep."

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for your positive comments. I am open to suggestions. Just PM me. This is all about entertainment and giving the readers what you want. Remember, No Prudes allowed... LOL. :-)**


	4. Dial a Friend

**Graveyard Shift – Dial a Friend**

Jane sat opposite of Korsak thumbing through the pages of notes that she had made regarding Philip Argyros' murder. They were so close to catching the one who wanted him dead. Philip had one son, Cedric, who had seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. It had been a few years since anyone in the family had seen him. Deidre seemed to believe that Cedric was probably the one, since he stood to inherit his entire fortune. Jane was surprised with the media attention, Cedric hadn't come forward by now.

She strummed her fingers through her hair and checked her watch. It read 2:00 am. She sighed heavily.

"What up?" Korsak asked her.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing to me."

She really didn't want to go into it. She missed her lady. It seemed so unnatural for her to be sitting at this desk while Maura was in bed alone. Jane had just somewhat moved into Maura's place last week, and since then, she's slept in the bed with her three times maybe. But they weren't really sleeping…

"I'm alittle tired," she faked a yawn as she continued reading over her notes. Something was not adding up with this case. "And this Argyros case is causing me to lose sleep."

Korsak nodded. "You think it's the kid?"

Jane shrugged, "It could be anybody. He was a manipulative swindler."

"Worth ten mill."

Jane nodded. Something had been nagging her lately. She couldn't stop thinking about that night when Maura was tripping over Deidre and how she told her she just had a strange feeling about her. Either it was the jealousy or Maura's gut was trying to warn her. Jane was aware of the fact that Deidre seemed to be really adamant about Cedric being the killer and how the BPD needed to track him down and arrest him. But there was no evidence that pointed to Cedric, if Cedric was even still alive.

"I think we're missing something." Jane said softly. They had investigated almost every single client of his, relative of his, and nothing panned out.

And then of course, there was Deidre, the overly helpful niece who really wanted the killer brought to justice. Jane's trust level with Deidre was faked. She was a detective after all; she was not dumb enough to let a family member of a murder victim get too close. Deidre assumed they were friends. And she also assumed that Jane was a fool too.

The more Jane thought about her interactions with her, and Maura's bad vibes from her, she began to formulate a different view.

"Hey…" The eureka tone in her voice got Korsak's attention. A smile crossed her face as she thought of something that she hadn't even thought of before.

"What you got, Rizzoli?"

"We checked all his financials haven't we?"

"Yep."

Jane nodded, "Do you remember that case we had back when we were first assigned together. And the guy had an offshore?"

"Uh huh. We checked for offshore bank accounts."

"Right." She said as she got up and paced the floor, "But did you check for foreign insurance policies?"

Korsak frowned, "I don't think so. Since his niece gave us all of his accounts and assets information, we didn't check."

Jane nodded. "We need to check that out."

"What are you thinking?"

Jane couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she had been spoon fed by Deidre. "Deidre is keeping something from us. Why else haven't we cracked it? I think while those assets may be right, I think there's something extra floating around out there, and it's the last puzzle piece."

"You think she's involved."

Jane nodded, "I think she is, and she's trying to be my friend in order to keep close and see how things are going."

"You don't discuss the case do you?"

"Of course not."

"Have you compromised yourself?" He asked calmly. His eyes remained fixed on hers even though she gave him an awful look.

Jane frowned at him, "Compromised myself? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You know what I'm talking about. She is hot and you have been spending a lot of time with her."

"And?"

Korsak shrugged, "Some of the guys say you two are… You know?"

Blood rushed into her face, "No, I don't know. We are what?"

"Fucking."

Jane's stomach leaped into her throat and she nearly vomited. "What?!"

Korsak just nodded.

"That's insane. I am not fucking Deidre! I have a girlfriend!"

"I know you do, but as your friend, I'm obliged to tell you that you really should reconsider the amount of time you spend with our Deidre here. For two reasons: Number one, she may actually be the one who killed our victim." He said standing up. "Number two, you got to understand that Maura hears those same rumors that I do. And that cannot be healthy for your relationship."

Jane just shook her head. She knew that he was right. "I know…"

"I'm going to the snack machine, I'll be back." He said before he disappeared out of the room.

Jane was stunned. She slumped down into her chair and put her head into her hands. People and their fucking rumors! Everybody always wants something to talk about. For them to rumor an affair with her and Deidre was just wrong. So wrong. Especially when most of them knew that she and Maura was an item.

Thoughts of how those rumors must have hurt Maura flooded into her mind. Her heart ached. It wasn't true and it never will be true. She felt tears stinging her eyes, she almost let them go, but Korsak came back into the room. He sat down opposite of her and opened his snack pack.

"If I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry." He said.

Jane waved him off, "Please, I'm fine. It's good to know what people say."

"So are you and Maura good still?"

"Of course we are, why do you ask?"

He shrugged and started thumbing through his folder.

"Korsak? Why did you ask me that?"

When Korsak didn't respond, Jane sighed and softened her voice a bit. "Vince?"

He looked up at her and cleared his throat. "I'm only saying this because I'm your friend and I know Maura makes you happy."

"Okay?"

He stared at her for a moment, apparently trying to figure out a way to put it to her.

"Just tell me."

"My failed marriages came from working too much and leaving them alone at home."

Jane frowned.

"Maura is still a human, if you leave her alone too long, she'll replace you with someone or something that can be there."

His words hit her hard. "But we see each other every day."

He nodded. "Yes, but how often do you go to bed together and sleep together?"

"Are you talking sleep sleep or sex?"

Vince's eyebrows raised, "Both."

Jane sighed, "We have lots of sex, but I haven't went to bed and stayed all night often."

"Does she complain about that?"

Jane just nodded.

"And on top of that, there's these rumors going around about you and Deidre."

"What is your point, Korsak?"

"My point is, this job alone is enough to destroy relationships. You have to want that relationship bad enough in order to make sure it doesn't happen."

"I do want it bad enough."

Korsak's expression firmed up, "Then why are you sitting here at 2:00 o'clock in the morning?"

"Because I'm working and helping you."

"I don't need any help this late. I usually just take the quiet time to organize my notes for the next day."

"Yeah," Jane responded; her thoughts automatically gravitating to thoughts of Maura.

She glanced at her watch again and wondered what her baby was doing and if she was sleeping yet. "You're right. I just thought it was unfair to leave you here to solve this case alone."

"I'm not doing it alone. We bust our asses all day, Jane. Since you have someone to go home to now, you should see that as a reward for a hard day's work."

Jane just nodded and rung her hands. "You're right." Jane wanted to go home and crawl in the bed with her. "I think I'm gonna go, but first could you look into foreign insurance policies for me? I can't sleep until I know if my hunch was correct or not."

"Sure." Korsak said as he started doing a search.

Jane sat back and twisted her pen between her fingers. She was anxious. She was ready to close this case even if it meant arresting Deidre for murder. She picked up her phone and composed a text to Maura:

 _Jane: Hey baby. Are you awake?_

Jane waited a few minutes before Maura's response came in.

 _Maura: Yes, I'm awake._

 _Jane: I miss you._

 _Maura: I miss you too._

Jane glanced up at Korsak who was busy working on the task Jane asked him to do.

 _Jane: We're close to closing this case. No more late nights._

 _Maura: I'm happy to hear that._

 _Jane: Are you happy with me?_

 _Maura: Very much so._

This made Jane very happy to hear. Maura was very understanding, but she didn't expect her to remain so understanding for a long period of time.

 _Jane: Things will change from this day forward, Maur. I promise._

 _Maura: What things?_

 _Jane: Particularly my working so much, and leaving you alone at night. I should be there._

Jane reached up and swiped a thin trace of a tear out of the corner of her eye. She relaxed into her seat and propped her foot up on the desk. It was then that Korsak looked up at her and chuckled.

"I see how you are. Making me do the dirty work." He said.

"You're better at that Internet stuff than I am."

Korsak laughed out loud and went back to his internet search. Jane's phone buzzed:

 _Maura: I understand you need to work._

 _Jane: True I do, but not these hours._

 _Maura: Okay._

 _Jane: Maur?_

 _Maura: Yes?_

Jane swallowed hard. She knew what she was about to request, she'd never requested it before of Maura, and she was likely to get rejected, but what the hell. Life is too short.

 _Jane: Can you send me a pic?_

 _Maura: Okay._

Jane could not believe she didn't ask any questions of her request! Her palms became sweaty as she anticipated the photo of her lady love. A minute later, Maura's next message was a multimedia message.

Jane opened the message. Immediately she burst into laughter, startling Korsak who was in his own little world. She cupped her mouth and apologized for the outburst. After she was certain that he wasn't paying her any attention, she composed another text to Maura:

 _Jane: You sent me a pic Bass?_

 _Maura: LOL, you didn't specify._

Jane shook her head.

 _Jane: send me a pic of your tits, babe. I miss them._

 _Maura: Oh my…. Okay. One min._

One minute later she received a confidential picture message. Her heart began to drum in her chest anticipating the naughty picture arriving. Jane tapped and opened it. Her reaction was like it was the first time she saw them.

"Damn…" She gasped and swallowed her heart back into her chest.

Korsak looked up at her and frowned. "You okay, Jane?"

She literally had to force her eyes from her phone's display screen to Korsak's face. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry. I just…" She struggled to find the right words, "I just got a text I need to answer."

"Everything okay?"

She nodded briskly, as she noticed another picture message coming through. This time it was a snapshot of Maura's tongue on her own nipple. Jane shivered as a rush of desire passed through her body.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Oh okay. You look alittle flushed. Is someone bothering you?"

'No… Not at all." A third text came in. This one almost made her fall out of her chair. Maura had snapped a photo of her touching herself, exploring the depths of her beautiful pussy. Jane's eyes fluttered shut as her brain threatened to shut down right then and there. She rose from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she darted off out of the door. She took refuge in the small broom closet down the hallway. She scrolled through the pictures again, her body steadily trembling with desire.

 _Jane: omg. You're so beautiful._

 _Maura: Did you like them?_

 _Jane: yes._

 _Maura: I wish you were here._

 _Jane: me too._

Jane got comfortable and sat down on a crate. She leaned back against the shelving unit and sighed.

 _Jane: I want u_

 _Maura: I want you too._

 _Jane: If I was there, I would be doing so many naughty things to you._

 _Maura: Tell me what you would do_

 _Jane: I'd lay you back on our bed, spread your legs, and…_

Jane purposely waited a couple of minutes. Maura loved it when she talked dirty to her. It turned her on more hearing Jane say the exact things that she wanted her to do to her.

 _Maura: And what?_

 _Jane: Call me. Let me tell you._

Jane thought she'd have a little bit of time, but Maura dialed her instantaneously. Jane laughed and shook her head.

"And what?" Maura repeated. Her voice was so soft and relaxed.

"Are you in bed?" Jane asked.

"Yes." She cooed, "In bed and missing you."

"I'll be home soon," she said as she opened the broom closet door and peeked out in each direction. Not a soul in sight.

"Did you like my photos?"

Jane groaned, "I loved them. I can't wait to suck your nipples."

"What else would you do?"

"I would turn you over onto your stomach and kiss you from head to toe. Tracing every inch of you with my tongue."

"Oh Jane…" Maura moaned slightly. "What else?"

"I'd kiss my way down your body, nibbling every inch of you until I reach the back of your knees. Then I'll kiss them while you wiggle underneath me."

Maura chuckled, "Oh that would tickle!"

"Exactly," Jane said as she inhaled deeply and rubbed the area between her legs. She was turning her own self on with this kind of talk. "You know what I'm doing, Maur?"

Maura was breathing heavily on the other line. "What are you doing?"

"Guess."

"Oh love… Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," Jane admitted.

"Where?"

Jane licked her lips as she positioned herself so she could slip her hand into her pants. Her fingers encircled her clit.

"My clit is so hard for you." She whispered. "Mmm, it wants to feel your lips again."

"Oh my god…" Maura exhaled.

"Yes… fuck." Jane whispered a soft moan.

"Where are you?"

"Mmm," Jane was quickly heating up, "Broom closet."

Jane could hear Maura breathing heavily on the other line. "I want to touch myself too."

"Do it."

A moment of silence, and then Jane heard Maura shuffling with the phone. And then she could her Maura's soft moans in her ear.

"Are you doing it baby?" Jane asked.

"Yes. And I'm thinking of you." Maura whimpered quietly, and uttered at single swear word. "I need you so badly. I want to ride your face right now."

A streak of heat raced through Jane's body. "You're turning me on so much."

"Shh… Listen," Maura's sexy arousal laden voice commanded Jane.

"Listen to what?"

"This…" She said. A moment later Jane heard the undeniable wet sounds of Maura's super aroused pussy along with her distant moans. This nearly made Jane explode, even more so when she heard her whimpering her name.

Jane wanted to jump into the phone and into the bedroom with her and finish her off the right way… with her lips attached to her clit.

"That's it, baby… Work it for me… Do it…" She encouraged her. She heard Maura fumble for the phone and she came back to the line panting and whimpering.

"Jane, I want to come, so badly…"

"Then do it.

"Not without you."

Jane was still rubbing hers out, "put the phone on the pillow and lay down beside it."

"Okay," a moment later, Maura moaned again, "I did it."

"Close your eyes."

Jane let a few seconds pass by. "I'm right here. I can see you, and I can feel you." Jane let go of a couple of hushed moans. "Can you feel me?"

"Oh, Yes, I can." Maura gasped.

"Do exactly what you know I would do," She coached her. Jane had a very special way of touching Maura like no one else had ever touched her before. "Your hands are my hands."

"Jane…" She exhaled heavily. "My god, it feels so good."

"Keep doing it. It's for you and only you." She cooed in her ear. "You're so wet, I love the way you feel." Jane's deep and sultry voice penetrated Maura deeper than any lover had or ever will.

"I feel you inside me… Mmm, how is this possible?"

"I'm deep inside you. You feel so soft, warm, wet…" Jane felt her climax come on strong. "And tight… pull me in, baby…yeah."

"Jane…Jane… oh my god, I'm coming!" Maura stuttered through the onset of her orgasm.

"Me too, Maur." Jane had to be quieter, but nonetheless she was experiencing a powerful orgasm. Jane almost dropped her phone as her climax nearly overtook her. "Fuck," she whispered to herself.

Maura was just as silent on her line as Jane was on hers. The next thing Jane heard was a soft chuckle coming from her.

"That was amazing, Jane."

"I know right?"

Maura sighed and laughed again. "When are you coming home, Love?"

Jane got up and readjusted her clothes. She ran out of the broom closet only to run into the Janitor. He looked at her and smiled. Jane could only hope that he wasn't standing there the entire time she was having phone sex with Maura. If he was, then oh fucking well; it was probably the highlight of his evening.

"I'm leaving now, babe." She said as she opened the main door to the detective floor, "I'll see you soon, I love you."

"I love you too." She said before she hung up the phone.

As Jane walked onto the floor, Korsak's shocked expression was the first thing she noticed. She glanced down at her clothing, hoping she didn't leave her boobs hanging out or something, and then back up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she made her way to the desk.

"You were right, Jane."

"About what?"

Korsak handed her a printout of a foreign insurance policy from a Greek company located in Sweden with ten million dollars. Philip Argyros was the policy holder and the two beneficiaries were Cedric Argyros and Deidre Argyros.

"What the fuck?"

"Looks like she's got good reason to kill her uncle and make sure we go after the son for murder."

"Because she'll inherit all of this and his entire estate."

"You want to go talk to the judge for a warrant?"

Jane thought over it for a moment. Everything in her cop brain said: "Yes, let's go snatch that conniving bitch out of bed and bring her down for questioning," but the human side to her caused her to reject the offer.

"Nah. How about you go see if the judge will issue it and I'm going home?"

Korsak smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me. See you later today, Jane."

"Thanks, Vince." And she really meant it.

There was nothing better than knowing you just solved a hard case. Actually there was something better. Solving a hard case and then being able to go home and make mad passionate love to your girlfriend. That was even better.

Jane popped Korsak on the arm and headed out the door.

Small victories abounded tonight, and she couldn't wait to go home and celebrate with her one and only girl.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Role Call

**Graveyard Shift – Role Call**

 _(Warning, Graphic Language & Content)_

Jane was a little late arriving home to Maura. She'd meant to just go straight home after leaving work, but she forgot that she didn't have that something special at Maura's, so she had to run by her apartment before heading over to Maura's. That special something was a thing that drove Maura insane with pleasure. It took Jane a few tries to find the right one that made her special girl melt in her arms. It was a classic and one that Jane couldn't be without for too long before Maura started asking for it…

Jane smiled as she turned the lock to Maura's house, and entered. It was so quiet. She checked her watch. It was almost 4 am. Maura no doubt had fallen back asleep. Good thing it was Monday morning. Maura usually took Monday's off, so she'd probably sleep in. Jane removed her jacket, gun and badge, and placed it on the hallway table before she ascended the stairs to the bedroom.

She was in need of a shower. She hadn't bathed in probably 48 hours, and she wanted to be fresh and squeaky clean. She made sure to check in on Maura first before taking a shower. As she peaked into the room, she saw the outline of Maura's slender body sleeping peacefully in bed. She couldn't resist crossing the room to be next to her. As she gazed down upon this beautiful sight, she leaned in and kissed her lightly on the temple. Maura stirred and sighed contently.

"I'm home, baby," Jane whispered into her ear.

Maura groaned and sighed, "What took you so long?"

Jane smiled, "I had to stop by my place. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." She whispered.

"I'm going to shower and come to bed."

"Mmm," she cooed. "Hurry, I miss you."

Just hearing her say those words made Jane's heart skip a beat. "I will." She placed a soft kiss on her lips and went to the armoire to acquire a clean pair of pajama bottoms.

She had a special surprise in store for Maura.

She took a steaming hot shower, washing the cares and the worries of the previous day down the drain. She stepped out and dried herself off. She walked in front of the mirror and combed her hair. Maura loved it when Jane's hair was loose. Her favorite thing to do while Jane was making love to her was to pull her hair.

Jane brushed her teeth and checked out her awesome smile one last time before dressing for bed. She reached into the purple velvet bag and retrieved the strap harness, slipping into it with the ease of expertise. She then reached into the bag and retrieved the lifelike cock that belonged to her alter-ego. Yeah, the first time she slid this thing inside of Maura, Maura didn't last longer than 5 minutes. It took several times fucking before Maura learned how to take it for a longer period of time.

Jane chose this one for many reasons. It had a vibrating bullet inside which stimulated her while she fucked Maura, three different settings from low, medium, to oh my fucking god! She also chose it because it was made from a very expensive material that made the flesh of the cock absorb and retain body heat and feel like real flesh. Also, at 9 inches with a youthful curve, it was certain to fill her up while stroking her G-spot. It took Jane a few tries to get the right stroke down. Once she mastered her technique, Maura was like putty in her hands.

She attached it, making sure the bullet was flush with her already throbbing clit. She wondered how long she could last this time. The last time she lasted only 15 minutes. She knew better than to turn the setting up to OMFG mode. She chuckled at her own thoughts and secured it into place. She then slipped into her pajama bottoms, letting her body get used to the new cock. The more familiar her brain and body became with it, the easier it was for it to become one of her own.

She slipped into her tank top last and glanced at herself one last time before she left out of the bathroom. Maura was still sleeping as she walked over to the bed quietly and sat down on the edge. Maura had changed positions and she was now sleeping on her back with her arms tucked underneath the pillow. Her breaths were solid and steady.

Jane crawled into the bed with her and positioned herself right next to her. She wrapped her arm around her waist pulling herself closer to Maura and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Maura stirred slightly and turned her head. Jane leaned over and kissed her softly on the spot below her ear, where her neck met the underside of her ear. Her tongue traveled across the soft area slowly, trembling with excitement.

Maura moaned softly. Jane looked down to see Maura's nipples standing on attention. Jane loved the fact that Maura slept in the nude. Less work for her. Jane couldn't resist leaning in and encircling Maura's nipple with her tongue, sucking it deeply into her mouth. Maura let out another moan, but this time it was heavier. She moved again, as if to change positions, but Jane held her in her place. Maura's legs began to move slowly.

Jane allowed her hair to fall upon Maura's bare chest as she continued to suck on her breasts. She let go of the right one and moved on top of her so she could access the left one. She spread Maura's legs and settled herself between her legs, purposefully rubbing the cock against her body. Jane never once taking her eyes off of Maura. By now Maura was moaning more and more and was moving unconsciously underneath her. Her tongue appeared and licked her own lips as Jane nibbled on her nipples.

"Umm…" Maura groaned as Jane's hair tickled her torso. Jane felt Maura's fingers reach up and force their way through her hair, clenching it and pulling her closer.

Jane just wanted to swallow Maura tits whole. Her tongue licked and sucked as Maura pulled her hair.

"Jane…" Maura sighed. "Hey love." She said as she came to a fully conscious state, "What a nice surprise."

Jane let go of her nipple and started kissing her on the neck. "I missed you," Jane whispered into her ear. Her body was pressed firmly against Maura's, grinding her body into hers.

"Umm," Maura chuckled, "I missed you too, big boy."

"It's been a while, huh?" Jane whispered.

"It's been too long."

Jane kissed her, their lips crashing together with a ferocious passion. Maura's hands reaching for Jane's pajama bottoms, trying to remove them from her.

"Patience baby." She was sure to grind her harder, stirring up the anticipation even more.

"I can't wait." She said as her legs fell opened, beckoning Jane to slip inside of her. "Please."

Jane laughed as she quickly turned Maura onto her stomach, topping her before she could resist. She took Maura's hands and pinned her to the bed, placing soft wet kisses on her back.

"Oh, Jane. Please don't tease me!" Maura cried out, and after struggling against her for a moment, she finally submitted to Jane's dominance.

"I'm not teasing you," she sighed as she reached down and slipped out of her pajama bottoms, and pressed herself into Maura's beautiful ass.

"Mmm, yes, Jane."

Jane allowed her firm cock to slide gently down the space between Maura's legs, slipping up near her clit, tantalizing her into a frenzy. Maura's began to squirm beneath her.

"Put it inside me." She demanded. "Please."

Jane took her ear in between her lips and sucked on it. Maura began moaning and whimpering the more the tip hit her clit.

"Jane…" she exhaled. She spread her legs eagle and Jane nearly slipped inside of her. Maura's voice caught in her throat as her anticipation rose greatly.

Jane reached down and slipped her arm around Maura's thigh, pulling it up towards her. Maura cupped the back of her head and waited.

Slowly Jane slipped inside.

She kissed her gently as she pushed inside of her slowly. Maura clenched the back of Jane's head pulling her into a more fevered kiss. Maura tried her best to control the kiss. She wanted a fast pounding, but Jane wanted a slower paced fuck. And at this moment, Jane was in control.

Maura's body trembled as Jane penetrated her slowly with her well-endowed cock. She was Italian, after all. She flipped the setting to low, and began a slow and sensuous stroke as Maura's body resisted her. Jane loved the way this strap had a vibration setting so she could feel sensation as well. In her mind, the strap was her cock and it was a part of her.

Maura exhaled heavily as her legs trembled in Jane's grip. "More." She gritted through her teeth.

Jane thrust gently at first, just giving her the tip. Maura's lips continued to devour Jane's as Jane kept going deeper with each thrust. "You're so tight, baby. You feel so amazing." Jane whispered to her and she moved from beside her to on top. "Pull the covers over us." She said.

Maura obeyed, and pulled the sheets over them. "Ahh… Mmm, I love you," she cooed as Jane plunged deeper into her. Her legs came up and locked over Jane's ass as she made love to her. She forced her fingers through Jane's hair and brought her in for a kiss. Jane's lips captured her, tongues crashing together as Jane pressed deeper and deeper into her.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby." Jane groaned as she placed her head on Maura's shoulder. Maura embraced her and pulled her hips closer to her, deepening the penetration. Jane reached and pulled Maura's legs up higher. Maura enjoyed maximum penetration. "You like that?"

Maura just nodded her head, eyes squeezed tightly shut, lips trembling, fingers ripping Jane's hair at the roots. "Yes!" she cried out and moaned deeply as Jane began her signature thrusting. No other lover had ever touched her so deeply, both physically and emotionally.

Jane's clit was throbbing with a pulse that screamed Maura's name. She tried to control herself so that she would achieve a nearly flawless slow fuck session, but the way Maura kept grabbing her ass, pulling her deeper into her, made her lose her mind.

Maura reached back and slid her arms underneath the pillows and invited Jane to give it her best shot. "Why are you holding back?" Maura said, "What's the matter, you don't think you can fuck me right?"

Jane groaned. Oh boy, Maura was starting to trash talk. Trash talking usually got Jane going and usually ended up with Maura getting a good fucking. But first, Maura would give Jane one hell of a mindfuck.

"Of course I can do it right." Jane nibbled on her neck as she felt her body tensing up for an orgasm. She kissed her, her tongue sliding provocatively inside of Maura's mouth and twirling with hers.

"Mmm, I taste your sweetness. Somebody is really close." Maura teased.

Jane sometimes hated that Maura was a doctor and expert on human sexuality. She could never fake anything with her.

"Shut the hell up," Jane pulled Maura's right leg up above her shoulder. Maura gasped with the suddenness of the position change. "What's the matter, Doc? Are you getting to old to fuck me?"

Maura chuckled and pulled Jane in closer with her free leg, "I'm sweeter with age." She pulled Jane's lips to hers and kissed her heavily, "Too bad you can't last longer than I can." She teased.

Jane's eyes fluttered back as she felt her climax building stronger and stronger. "Yes…I can...Fuck."

"No you can't. My pussy needs more. Harder Jane! Please, fuck me, baby. Please. I need to feel you deep inside of me."

"Damn…" Jane groaned as she picked up the speed.

Goosebumps flashed all over Jane's body as she plunged deeper into Maura's pussy. Each time she hit the bottom the bullet in the cock would give Jane the sensation of her clit being sucked into Maura. She closed her eyes tight, trying her best to hold it off.

She felt Maura's fingers dig into her back.

"What's wrong baby?" she teased, "Can't take this big cock inside of you?"

"Mmm... Jane…" Maura could barely speak.

Maura's pussy was dripping with arousal and the sounds of her love became like a well-orchestrated symphony.

Jane's plans of slow lovemaking had gone out the window. She was giving Maura the pounding that she was hungering for. Maura began crying out with ear-splitting moans and whimpers.

"Yes, Jane! Yes! Ahh, mmm…. Oh my g—"

Jane silenced her with a kiss as she pulled her left leg over her shoulder, leaving Maura at the mercy of her strength and gravity.

Maura's eyes shot open and locked gazes with Jane. Jane pounded her the way that she liked it, and the more her own orgasm built, the more she picked up the speed. She placed her forehead against Maura's and kissed her as her body continued to batter Maura's sweet and tight pussy.

Maura's hands were laced in Jane's hair, her unruly locks falling over their faces like a seductive veil. The only thing that Maura could see, were those dark and delicious eyes of her lover.

"Marry me?" Jane whispered against Maura's lips.

"What?" Maura wasn't sure if she had hear her correctly. After all the only sounds her brain currently registered were the sounds of juicy sex.

Jane slowed her pace stroking her sweet lover deep inside. Maura began to tremble the way she always did before she came undone. Jane was hitting her G-Spot the way that no one else could. Jane felt Maura's juices began to flow as she continued without letup.

Jane couldn't hold off her climax any longer. She dropped her head onto Maura and forced herself inside of her over and over again until she began to feel the tightness of Maura's body clamping down around her.

"Oh! Jane!" Maura screamed as her orgasm gripped her suddenly. "I'm coming, Jane…. Oh… mmmm." She moaned and groaned and whimpered underneath her.

But Jane didn't stop. She wanted to fuck any doubts out of Maura's mind. Plus she still had a little bit left in her. She continued slowly pushing against Maura's resistance.

She gazed into her eyes. "I love you, baby." She said as she flipped the switch up into OMFG mode. The vibrations were mind-boggling against her already sensitive clit. She took Maura's hands and entwined her fingers with hers.

"You're amazing, Jane." Maura whimpered as tears trickled out of her eyes.

Jane leaned in and kissed her, locking her lips tightly as if it was their last kiss in this life. Maura's body continued to accept Jane's pounding, even loosening up a bit. Then Jane felt the same tremble animating from deep inside of Maura. And it was right on time, because she was literally about to explode.

"I'm gonna come, baby," Jane warned her, her pace quickening to signature speed.

"Mmm…" Maura cooed and whimpered, then her body tensed up again, the same time that Jane's climax came.

They came together. That being the first time that Maura came twice so close together. Jane's body trembled as they literally became one flesh as the last ripples of their orgasms trickled out of existence.

After a moment, Jane collapsed onto her side, pulling Maura into her embrace. Her body shivered with goosebumps as Maura kissed her tenderly all over. They lay there in silence, the only noise that could be heard was the sounds of each other's heartbeats.

Maura pulled the covers over them and settled onto Jane's shoulder. Soon she sighed and kissed Jane's bare breast. "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" Jane asked playing dumb.

"You asked me to marry you."

Jane pulled her closer. "Yes, I meant it. That wasn't the sex talking."

"Oh Jane…" Maura was taken aback. Jane knew right away that she was crying her cute little eyes out.

"If you can tolerate me, I would love to make you my wife."

Maura leaned up on her elbow and smiled. Her eyes shimmering like diamonds. "Only if you can promise me one thing."

Jane already knew, and she was ready and willing to promise it. She nodded. "I promise."

Maura chuckled. "But you didn't even know what I was going to ask!"

Jane nodded. "Yes I do."

"What was I going to ask?"

Jane kissed her lightly on the tip of the nose. "I promise no more graveyard shift."

Maura smiled broadly and kissed her firmly. "Thank you, Jane."

"Will you marry me?" She reiterated.

Maura nodded, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Jane's heart swelled up inside of her contemplating the seriousness of Maura's answer. To Jane, she considered herself the luckiest woman alive. Just think, working the graveyard shift got her in so much trouble with Maura, but the bright side of it all was the making up part. Making up for upsetting Maura was the funnest part.

Jane glanced down at Maura and smiled. "That's the best news I've heard all day. Let's celebrate our engagement?"

Maura chuckled lightly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Maura embraced her and climbed on top. "You had your turn, now it's mine." She smiled and kissed Jane lightly.

"Sure, baby. Anything for you."

Jane had turned over a new leaf. She had all she wanted now and she couldn't think of doing anything to mess up this good thing that she had with Maura. Work was important, but Maura was her life.

* * *

 **Note:Thanks for reading. I tried to incorporate all reader ideas! Wow, you guys are kinky. LOL.**


	6. Mean Green Rizzoli Machine

**Graveyard Shift – Mean Green Rizzoli Machine**

Jane groaned and ran her hand through her hair. She dreaded telling Maura that she was going to have work late tonight. It had been a couple of months since the last time she worked, so she thought that she would let her slide. Of course she would.

Jane waited patiently over by the sink for Maura to finish swabbing the body's fingernails for any traces of DNA. She was nearly done, and Jane couldn't wait to maybe steal a kiss from her. Jane had been so busy this past week, she hadn't had a chance to come down and spend time with Maura as they are accustomed to doing.

 _Life was a bitch…_

"I'm nearly finished, Jane." Maura called over her shoulder. Jane was certain that she could read her mind. "When Delilah comes in, I'll be able to take a short break."

"Who's Delilah?" _What the fuck kind of name is Delilah?_ Jane wondered. The only thing that she associated that name with was temptation.

"She's filling in for Susie while she's out of town. She's a brilliant young woman. She and I have a lot of the same interests and she's really easy to get along with. That really helps when working in close quarters with her. Don't you remember me telling you about her Saturday night?"

Jane's face was blank. "Uh, not really."

Maura peeked over her shoulder and stared at her. She had a look of hot displeasure in her eyes. Jane knew it. She hadn't been listening to her much. Sometimes it was just hard to keep up with everything that came out of Maura's mouth. The Saturday in question, they'd just made love for two hours straight and Jane's mind was literally blown. Only thing she heard after coming was ringing in her ears.

"I take it that your problem with selective hearing has returned." Maura could really be a smart ass when she wanted to.

Ever since they became officially engaged, they'd begun acting more and more like a married couple. Everyone noticed it. Angela even joked several times about how they needed to just go ahead and tie the knot.

"Hey, that's not fair."

Maura craned her eyebrow and turned back to her work.

Jane sighed and walked over to her. She scanned her memory briefly, reaching back for a fragment of the conversation where Maura mentioned her temporary crime tech, Delilah. Jane remembered now why she had blocked out that information.

"I do remember. I'm sorry; I just have a lot on my mind."

Maura worked in silence and she finished up her task of swabbing the corpse's fingernails. After which she walked over to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. Jane watched her, never saying a word to her. She didn't want to piss her off anymore because it would make her news even bitterer.

After Maura was ready to begin a conversation she motioned Jane to come closer. Jane smiled and stepped closer to her, wrapping her hands around her waist and pulling her close for a quick kiss.

Maura pulled away and smiled at her. "What's on your mind, Love?"

Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again, subconsciously biting her bottom lip.

"Stop biting your lip, babe," Maura said taking her hand and leading her into her office. Once inside, Jane sat down on the edge of Maura's desk.

"I have some bad news." Jane exhaled.

Maura's smile slowly disappeared. She knew what this meant before Jane even explained it. She slowly shook her head, "Why tonight, Jane?" Maura's face instantly crinkled with disappointment, "We have plans."

"I know and I'm sorry. I really tried to get out of this, but I can't."

"Why not?" Maura wasn't about to hear this bullshit again. "Why can't you get out of it?"

"This case is important."

"And I'm not?" She said crossing her arms.

Jane moved over to her and took her by the arms. Maura looked away, she was so angry she didn't even want to look at her. "Look, it won't be long. Just a couple hours over."

"You always say that, Jane!" Maura shrugged out of her grip and began pacing. "But it usually turns into an all-night thing. And guess what happens then?"

Jane sighed, "What happens then?" she tried her best to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I go to bed alone. That's what happens then."

Jane shook her head. Maura was upset of course. Jane hasn't pulled an all-night in a long time. This more than likely caught her off guard.

"Korsak is very capable of doing the work alone. What is the real reason you are working late?"

"What?" Jane frowned. "Real reason? That is the real reason."

"Hmm," Maura grumped.

Jane fought the urge to laugh, because she was being a brat. "Look, baby…" She said as she caught her by the arm and pulled her into her embrace. "I will make it up to you when I get home. Just like I did last time."

A slight smile played on the edge of Maura's lips, but she made it disappear quickly. "It's not about sex, Jane. We can make love anytime. It's about being there when you say you will."

"I know."

"If you know, then do it, Jane!" Maura said as she pulled away from her.

Jane hadn't seen Maura this upset since Jane accidentally broke the 5 inch heel on her _Sergio Rossi_ thigh high boots. Maura almost broke up with her on the spot. Jane couldn't understand it then and she guesses she will never understand how someone would pay two grand for some goddamn boots.

"Maur… Baby, come on, don't be like this?"

Maura sighed, "You know how much I n—"

There was a light knock on the door, startling Jane and cutting Maura off in mid-sentence. Jane turned to see this hot chick in a lab coat standing there in the doorway. She had curly brown hair, soft brown eyes, smooth light caramel skin, killer legs, and a dimpled smile.

"Excuse me, Dr. Isles, am I interrupting?"

Jane stood up to get a better look at her. Her name-tag read Delilah Simmons. Jane hated her on the spot.

"No, you're not." Maura said stepping around Jane.

"Actually, yes… You are interrupting. We were trying to have a discussion." Jane's voice was sharp and full of irritation.

"Jane!" Maura instantly rebuked her, "There's no reason to be rude to my assistant. We will continue this discussion when you get home tonight." Maura's eyes were ablaze with displeasure. Jane matched the look, but for a different reason.

Jane held her gaze for a long time and finally she sighed, "Fine…" she said as she glanced over at Delilah, "Sorry to be so rude Miss Simmons."

Delilah smiled and nodded, "That's okay, Detective Rizzoli."

"Yeah," Jane sighed, knowing she had to give up this fight for now. She leaned in toward Maura, "I'm sorry I have to miss dinner tonight, okay?"

Maura nodded, "So am I."

Jane saw the tears already forming in Maura's eyes so she decided to leave it there before her lady love embarrassed herself in front of the assistant. She leaned in and kissed Maura lightly on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered to her.

Maura nodded, "I know."

Ouch! She knew she wasn't going to get any of Maura's loving tonight when she got home. Maura was pissed off. Jane shook her head as she push passed Delilah at the door. "Excuse me," She said as politely as possible as she lightly shoved the bitch out of the way.

After Jane had left, Delilah turned back to Maura with embarrassment written all over her face.

"I'm really sorry, Dr. Isles, I didn't mean to cause any problem between you and Detective Rizzoli."

Maura smiled and nodded, "You did nothing wrong, Delilah, we were just having a minor disagreement."

"Oh okay." Delilah smiled and waited for Maura to acknowledge the reason why she came into the office in the first place.

"Oh!" Maura smacked her forehead, "Forgive me, did you need me for something?"

She nodded, "Yes, the analysis came back for the materials found and…" Delilah continued to ramble on as Maura stood there trying her best to listen.

But all she could think of was Jane. They hadn't had a disagreement this bad in a long time. Maura had gotten used to Jane being at home every night. There was no lack of anything between the two. Well, actually there was. They lacked time. They worked all day, stole a few moments here and there, but when evening came, it was couple time. Why couldn't Jane understand that?

Maura sensed through her jumbled thoughts that Delilah had stopped talking. Her eyes fluttered back to her assistant. "Thank you, Delilah."

Delilah simply nodded and smiled. Maura couldn't help but to notice how much she resembled Jane. That's what made it easier for her to adapt to a new person walking around the morgue. She was friendly like Jane, funny like Jane. The only things that were different were the fact that she liked fashion, fine dining, museums, and yoga. Those similarities to Maura made her an overall fun person to be around.

"Why don't we go finish this autopsy?" Maura suggested.

"Sure," Delilah said.

They worked in silence over the next 2 hours, until the last procedure had been completed. As they were washing up, Delilah looked over at Maura and smiled.

"I have some extra tickets to tonight's showing of Puccini's _La Boheme._ Would you and Detective Rizzoli like to accompany me?"

Maura's eyes widened, "La Boheme? Oh my! What a masterpiece!"

Delilah nodded, "Yes. I have a couple of friends coming with me, already. I thought I wouldn't let the tickets go to waste."

Excitement raced through her body. She'd wanted to take Jane on a theater date, but usually something got in the way of that. As she contemplated a wonderful evening with Jane, her smile began to fade. She'd forgotten that fast that Jane had cancelled on her. Her eyes fell.

"If you don't want to, I understand. I just didn't want to waste."

Maura sighed, and nodded, "No, I just forgot that Jane has to work tonight."

"Aww, Oh okay. Well, maybe next time then?"

"No," Maura said quickly. "I will go."

A Jane-like smile crossed her face, "That's great, Dr. Isles!"

Maura felt good about making this decision. She was going to enjoy a show with probably a bunch of mid-twenty year olds, and she wasn't going to have to sit at home all night and sulk at the fact that Jane chose work over her again.

Maura nodded. "Location and time?"

"It's at the Shubert, 7pm."

"Great. I'll probably take Uber."

"Nonesense! I'll pick you up!" Delilah said cheerfully.

Maura smiled at her. She really preferred to take Uber, but the overly anxious crime tech had a way about her that made it hard for Maura to reject her. It was probably because she reminded her so much of Jane. Finally she nodded. "Okay. I'll be ready by six."

"Great." Delilah said as she finished up drying her hands.

Maura decided she was going to take off the rest of the day. She slipped on her coat waved goodbye to Delilah as she exited the morgue.

"See you later!" Maura heard her call out as she was half way down the hall.

Maura checked her watch. She had enough time to get home and make Jane dinner so it would be waiting for her when she got home tonight.

* * *

As Maura neared the bullpen, she spotted Jane sitting there thumbing through some files at her desk. She decided to stand there for a moment and watch her. She reached down and toyed with the engagement ring that Jane gave her. They had picked it out together, and it fit her perfectly. It was a princess cut diamond solitaire. They'd looked at several before Maura saw this one and fell in love. And of course after fussing about the price, Jane finally bought it for her.

After she'd cycled through her memories, she entered the bullpen. The clicks of her heels beckoned Jane's attention. Jane looked up and smiled at her. Maura knew that she was upset, she could see it in her eyes.

"Hey." Jane said as Maura came to her desk. "What ya got?"

Maura proceeded to tell Jane and Korsak the details of the lab results on the body downstairs, giving them clues about solving the murder. After she was finished, she turned to leave, but she paused and turned back to Jane.

"Oh, Jane… I'll leave dinner in the oven for you for when you get home tonight."

Jane frowned. "In the oven?"

"Yes. Since you're working late, I went ahead and made plans."

Korsak's eyes bugged about as big as Jane's did. "What?" She asked. Her gaze was fixed firmly on Maura's.

Maura wasn't intimidated by Jane's dark and piercing orbs. She held her gaze defiantly. "I made plans for this evening."

Jane stood up and came to her side. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What plans? With who?"

"With whom…"

"What the fuck ever, Maur! Who are you going with? And where?" Her voice nearly raised a decibel.

Maura's eyes cut to the either sides of Jane. She noticed they had an audience, although their audience was pretending not to be an audience.

"Actually you and I were invited to see Le Boheme at the Shubert tonight."

"What? What the hell is that? I'm working remember?"

"Yes, I remember… Just because you're working doesn't mean that I cannot enjoy my evening. I'll just have to enjoy it without you this time."

Jane's eyes fluttered quickly shut for a moment. And when she opened them back up, she noticed that Maura's expression had softened a bit. Instantly Jane remembered what Korsak had told her a few months back when she had that Argyros' case. He told her that if she neglected Maura, she would find something or someone to replace her.

"Who are you going with?" She whispered hotly.

"Why do you have to know that, Jane?" Maura crossed her arms.

Jane took Maura's left hand and squeezed it firmly, "Because you are wearing my ring. You belong to us. I have every right to know who you're going with, just like you have a right to know my who and whereabouts. It's only fair."

Maura nodded, tears brimming her eyes, "Fair? Now you want to talk about fairness?"

"Yes."

After a minute of protesting, Maura sighed. "I'm going with Delilah and her friends."

Jane's warm brown eyes that Maura adored so much instantly iced over, sending a chill up Maura's spine. "Oh that's fucking nice."

"She invited us both."

"Yep," Jane said nodding, "But only one of us is going tonight, right Maur?"

"Don't make this out to be a big deal."

"Oh, I'm not." She turned and sat back down at her desk. "I get it."

"You get what?" Maura said walking back over to Jane's desk.

Korsak looked up, realizing he was right in the middle. Usually one would just excuse himself, but he actually enjoyed being in the middle.

"This is your way of getting me back. I get it."

"That's not true! I've wanted to see Le Boheme ever since it was announced that it was coming to Boston. I told you that!"

"I know." Jane looked down at her files. She had a gnawing feeling inside of her. "I don't do theaters, but I'm glad you found someone who does."

"Jane!"

Jane looked at her, challenging her to carry on the disagreement. "Have fun, babe."

Maura, after a few moments, slowly nodded, accepting her defeat on this one. "Ok." She said as she touched her softly on the hand. "Dinner will be in the oven."

Jane nodded and went back to her paperwork. She refused to look Maura's way until she heard the clicks of her heels walking away. She looked up when she knew Maura had walked out of the bullpen, but to her surprise, just as she was about to go out of view, she turned and looked at Jane. Their eyes met, and in that moment, Jane deciphered a look of sadness on Maura's face.

She just shook her head and cursed under her breath.

"Hmm, that went well." Korsak and he smart ass chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Wow, I've never seen her pissed off like that. What did you do?"

"I'm working tonight."

"Ohh…" He said. "That explains it."

Jane didn't want to hear anyone's opinions, she was seeing red and she had Delilah in the cross-hairs. She couldn't understand why she hated that chick so much other than she intimidated the hell out of her.

"Shouldn't we be leaving in a few?" Jane sighed. She wanted to distract herself from what just happened. How dare Maura go out with Delilah!

"Yep. I'm contacting the Rhode Island police in a minute to let them know we will be arriving to question the witnesses."

"Okay." Jane wasn't really listening. She just wanted to go after Maura, take her to bed and fuck her until she screamed for mercy. A smile crossed her face at the thought.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm pissed off." She answered honestly. "I don't like her."

"Delilah?"

"Yeah."

Korsak laughed. "She's not that bad. She's a good kid."

Jane shot him a horrible look. "What kind of parents names their child Delilah?" Jane rolled her eyes and put her face into her hands. "The only thing I remember about the name Delilah is that she was connected to sexual temptation. And I dare this bitch to try and tempt Maura."

"Wow, Jane. You are something else."

"I'm serious. This has me so angry."

"Well, what do you want Maura to do when you work, Jane?"

She thought about his question and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you want her to just sit there and wait for you at home?"

"Yes."

"You know that's not fair, Jane."

Jane bolted from her seat. She wasn't going to listen to this. "Look, I'm well aware of what is fair. Please let's just go and do this okay?"

Korsak nodded and gathered his things. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Jane opened her eyes when she heard the front door close. She looked over at the clock. It was going on 2 am. She heard Maura moving around in the kitchen, probably pouring a glass of wine and sipping it with her beautiful soft lips. She got up and fixed the bed so it would look like she was in it sleeping. She chuckled lightly, contemplating Maura being fooled by the fake pillow body.

A few minutes later she heard the soft footfalls of her ascending the stairs. She moved quickly to a dark corner of the room before Maura could open the door. Her heart raced. This stealth shit turned her on so much. When Maura shut the door behind her, she called out to Jane.

"Love, are you sleeping?" she asked in a mere whisper.

Of course there wasn't an answer back. Jane stayed out of view as Maura moved through the darkness. The light of the bathroom, cast a heavenly glow on Maura's body. She had worn a nice fitting blue cropped dress with a beautiful pearled necklace. She instantly wished she would have gone with her tonight. It made her mad with jealousy just thinking that she was looking that hot with someone else! She watched Maura move through the semi darkness of the room, trying her best not to "wake" Jane. She walked over to the armoire and opened it. Jane observed her closely. Maura seemed like she was anxious. More than likely she wanted to wake Jane up and apologize.

As Maura was focused on the contents of the armoire, Jane slowly crept up behind her. She surprised herself with how stealth she could be as she made her way thought the darkness, moving closer to the object of her affection. When she was as close as she could be, she quickly embraced her from behind and pulled her roughly against her.

"This is what you wore when you went out with that other woman?" Jane growled in her ear. She followed her question with lips grazing across her ear.

"Oh my! Jane! I thought you were in bed?" Maura said looking back over at the bed. "What on Earth are you doing?"

Jane pulled her against her body again, this time grinding herself into her ass. "You've never worn this out with me."

"Jane, what?" Maura pulled away from her, but Jane's strength brought her back.

She then turned Maura and pressed her against the mirrored dresser. Maura's body bent forward over the dresser, her hands reaching out to balance herself. Maura looked up and saw hers and Jane's reflection in the mirror.

Jane began thrusting against Maura's bent over body, mimicking what she wanted to do to her. She wanted to fuck her so bad. Seeing her in that dress made her want to do all sorts of naughty things to her.

"Mmm," Maura responded to the sensation.

Jane leaned over her, pinning her body to the dresser and nibbled on her ear. "Did you fuck her?" She asked as she slid her hand under Maura's dress and slipping it underneath her panties; her fingers dipping inside of her.

"No, I didn't."

"Why are you so wet?" Jane circled Maura's clit while Maura trembled against her restraints.

"Because I'm home."

Jane groaned as she pulled Maura's leg up onto the dresser, giving her better access to Maura's dripping wet pussy.

Jane's trembling hands reached down and slid the dress further up Maura's hips. "I don't believe you," Jane sighed as she bent down and kissed Maura's ass cheek, allowing her tongue to skip about playfully before nibbling it.

"Oh Jane…" Maura's hands were trembling as she gripped the ends of the dresser unit. "What are you going to do, fuck me?"

"I was thinking about it." Jane quipped as she ran her tongue along Maura's most delicate areas. "Who did you give my pussy to?" She placed a firm bite on Maura's thigh.

"No one, baby."

Jane rose up and ran her hands underneath the dress, traveling up towards her breasts. She squeezed them firmly as she kissed Maura passionately on the back, right between the shoulders and neck. Maura's entire body trembled.

Jane quickly pulled Maura into her arms, her fingers still kneading the flesh of Maura's breasts. Maura watched Jane in the mirror. Jane knew Maura wouldn't sleep with anyone, but she couldn't help being jealous.

Jane kissed her neck passionately while she squeezed her breasts. Maura put her leg up on the edge and reached down and began stroking her clit. Her body instantly caught fire. She reached up with her free hand and cupped the back of Jane's head.

"Yes…" Maura moaned.

"Did you let her lick your pussy, baby?" Jane's voice dripped with arousal as she dipped her tongue into Maura's ear.

"I'm not telling you." Hmm, it was obvious that Maura wanted to play dirty.

Jane groaned and pulled Maura away from the mirror pulled her to the bed. She tossed her onto the bed and topped her a second later. Of course Jane had a plan and she came equipped with what she needed.

Maura gasped as her back struck the bed. "Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't." Maura's words came out choppy as she stuttered through her arousal.

Jane reached and pulled Maura's dress over her head, tossing it into the corner. She then took her pearl necklace and ripped it off her neck, Maura's eyes widening was surprise as Jane secured herself between her legs. Jane leaned in and took Maura's lips, kissing her passionately as Maura legs acted like they were trying to fight her. Jane looked down at Maura's legs and laughed.

"Are you trying to fight me?" She said as she pulled her strap out of her pajama bottoms and rubbed it against Maura's clit. "You know better than that, baby."

"You don't own me." A soft moan escaped her lips as Jane slid the tip in.

"Yes, I do…" Jane whispered softly to her as she leaned in and gave her a little bit more.

Maura's eyes glassed over as a wicked grin crossed her face. "Prove it."

A streak of passion that she hadn't experience, before this moment flashed through her body. She

She flipped Maura onto her belly and dragged her to the edge of the bed. "Prove it, huh?" Jane said as she slid that bitch deep inside of Maura, so deep that Maura cried out a very dirty swear word.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, that's right," Jane groaned as she started pounding Maura's pussy like she was the last one left on Earth. "Be careful what you ask for." She pulled Maura's ass up in the air. "Lift your ass up." She demanded, slapping Maura's ass cheeks while as she fucked her deep.

"Jane… Please… Stop!" Maura cried out.

"Shut up," Jane said as she bent down and placed a soft bite on Maura's shoulder. This immediately solicited a deep moan that came out of her. Maura reached back and pulled Jane's head in for another bite. She obliged by marking her beautiful woman again.

"Yes… Harder."

"Thought you wanted me to stop," Jane couldn't take seeing Maura's ass rippling back against her belly as she fucked her. "You like how I fuck you, don't you?"

"Oh my god, yes!"

Maura's pussy started dripping, literally with juices that trickled down her leg. Jane pressed on her back, pressing her torso down to the bed while her beautiful ass remained in the air. She slid deeper into her.

"Ahhh! Yesss! Mmmm!" Maura moaned.

After a few seconds of maximum penetration, Jane turned Maura over onto her back where she continued missionary. "This is my pussy, do you understand?"

Maura didn't reply, she just dug her nails deeper into her back. Jane captured her lips and gave her a slow sensuous kiss, her strokes inside of Maura slowed down as well until they were even deep strokes. Maura's legs wrapped securely around Jane's ass as Jane bottomed out inside of her.

Maura opened her eyes just as Jane pulled away from the kiss. "Yes, I understand. I belong to you." Her lips began to tremble.

"Say it again." Jane encouraged her.

Maura's mind was quickly fluttering away as her orgasm crept closer and closer. "I'm going to come, Jane." She reached for Jane's head and pulled it into the crook of her neck. "I belong to you, my love. Only you!... Oh…I'm coming!"

Jane felt resistance as Maura's body seemed to clamp shut around her. "That's it, baby. Let my pussy come for me."

Maura whimpered lightly underneath her as her body involuntary pushed Jane out. Jane knew that had been a powerful orgasm for sure! Jane rolled over and stripped off the strap. She started caressing her clit which was bulging out with arousal.

Maura rolled over, without coaching and began kissing her way down.

"Yeah, take care of that for me." Jane sighed as Maura traveled down to her clit.

"So beautiful…" She cooed.

Jane didn't want to talk. She just wanted to fuck and come. Simple as that. She took Maura's head and pressed her downward. A moment later her lips were latched tightly around Jane's clit.

"Oh yea… Mmmm." Jane moaned.

Maura toyed with Jane's clit like it was a morsel of a sweet juicy fruit. By the time Maura dove in and sucked Jane's clit into her mouth, Jane was ready to explode. Jane was so hot and she knew it was going to get messy. But she didn't care. She wanted Maura to understand that she belonged to her and her to Maura, and they with each other.

Jane rode her face, glazing her face with all of her love until her orgasm took over, seizing her body up with tremors and seizures. Maura rode it out with her until she came to a full stop. Maura laughed and joined Jane in her arms.

She kissed her lazily as Jane's tongue dried Maura's face of her love. "Mmm, I'm sweet."

"That you are, my love."

They laughed and pulled the covers over them.

"You're so naughty Jane."

"Why do you say that?"

"A simple hello would have been fine."

Jane laughed and kissed the top of her head. "When have you ever known me to do things the simple way?"

Maura mused over the question for a few seconds. "Never."

"That's what I thought."

Maura laughed and squeezed her. "So did we just make up?"

"I think we did."

"Good." Maura cooed as she caressed Jane's shivering skin.

"Did you like the show?"

Maura sighed contently and nodded, "Yes, I did. There was only one thing missing."

"What was that?"

"You."

Aww… How sweet. "Aww, Maur."

"I would love to take you to see it one evening. I know you don't do theatres, ballets, or musicals, but I—"

Jane cut her off by placing her finger on her lips, "I'd love to go."

Maura's eyes lit up as the smile that followed lit up the entire room. Maura kissed her lightly on the lips and then on the cheek, neck and chin.

"I kinda like it when you get jealous." She said.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

She shrugged and cooed, "You turn into a beast! I have to admit, I like that."

Jane laughed. "Well don't get any ideas regarding that chick you're working with."

"Never, my love."

"And you better make sure she knows that you're taken." Jane said playing with Maura's engagement finger.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Maura squeezed her tighter and kissed her on the shoulder. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind being taken again."

Jane's eyes widened.

"After all, I only left you dinner in the oven… I didn't get around to serving you dessert."

Jane smiled.

"Until now." Maura cooed as she climbed on top of her.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thanks for reading! I think I may have another idea forming. Stay tuned. Feel free to PM me with suggestions, and I'll do my best to do justice to your idea.**


	7. Butt Dialed

**Graveyard Shift – Butt Dialed**

 **(Warning: A majority of you will not like this last controversial update. The series closes with this update. I wanted to make sure to include all reader requests, regardless of how controversial. After all, female to female lovemaking was once controversial. I wanted to satisfy all readers who asked for specific ideas to be written. Thanks to the brave reader who requested this idea.)**

Lately Jane had done really good making sure her schedule did not overlap her couple time with Maura, and she was very proud of it to say the least. She had actually learned to balance work life and home life, which was increasingly important as their big day drew near. Things were going good for a while. Maura was totally the domestic type; she made sure dinner was on the table at 7 PM sharp every night except Fridays.

Fridays were dine-out nights; they picked a different restaurant in Boston each week. Jane had adapted to this as well, because she'd much rather stay in and cuddle on Friday nights. Their sex life was on point too. They were intimate every night in some form or fashion. If either one of them were too tired or getting a visit from Mother Nature, they would just adapt. Yeah, life was good for them. But as with all good things, it had to come to an end.

Unfortunately, another tough case came across Jane's desk and the only reason why she received it was because of her excellent detective skills. She was delighted to know that her reputation had earned her special cases like these. Sadly though, Jane was preoccupied with her personal life to focus on it much. She and Maura were good for a very long time, but the closer it became to the day they were to exchange vows, the less intimacy they had between them. And Jane couldn't understand why.

Was Maura getting cold feet? Or what?

Now Maura was the one working late and it began to stress the hell out of Jane. Jane didn't feel like she had a right to complain since she'd put Maura through the same thing early in their courtship. Jane checked her watch. It was nearly 5 PM and Maura hadn't texted or called her all day. She had started going back home to her apartment rather than home to Maura. It was heartbreaking, but she couldn't bring herself to breach the subject. The last thing she wanted was a fight. But she and Maura hadn't fucked in days… maybe even weeks. This was crazy since their big day was coming up in a couple of months.

"Hey, Earth to Jane?" Korsak called her, demanding her attention to the picture he was showing her.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" Jane said softly.

"I asked if you had a chance to speak with Maura about the remains that were found."

"Oh, um…" She checked her cell and she hadn't received any texts from Maura about the case. "No, I haven't and she hasn't texted me any results."

Korsak frowned at her. "Oh boy, are you two fighting again?"

Jane shook her head, "No we are not. And even if we were, that would be none of your fucking business," She snapped. Man, Jane was grumpy as hell and she knew it. She knew she was grumpy because she hadn't been with her girl in a while.

Korsak looked over at Frankie and chuckled. "Actually if you two's personal problem affect the way you do your work, it is my business."

Jane looked up at him and frowned. She knew he was right about that. "Fine," Jane grumped as she pushed out of her chair, "I'll go ask her." She didn't wait for Korsak to respond as she pushed past him.

Frankie caught up with her in the hallway. "Hey Jane, wait." He said as he caught her by the arm.

She spun around and glared at him, "Yes?"

He tossed his hands up disarmingly, "Whoa, easy there sis… You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Frankie shrugged, "I mean it's obvious you're not yourself. Is everything okay with you and Maura?"

"Yes… Fine." She said as she turned to walk away, but he tugged on her arm again.

"Come on, Janie. It's me you're talking to. What's wrong?"

Jane sighed and lowered her head, "We are just having some issues."

"Issues, like what kind of issues?"

"The kind I don't want to talk about." There was a hint of defeat in her voice.

Frankie nodded. "I understand. But whatever it is, fix it quick. You and Maura are too good to fight like this. I mean, her crime techs are feeling it too. Whatever _it_ is… Fix it."

Jane sighed heavily. If she knew what it was, she would fix it. From behind her she heard the clicks of Maura's heels approaching them. She turned slowly when she heard them stop behind her. When her eyes met Maura's she instantly felt better. She always found comfort in her eyes. She gave her a quick glance up and down. Damn, she was one fine woman.

"Hey." Jane sighed.

"Hi Jane." Maura smiled and touched her on the arm. She then looked over at Frankie and nodded, "Hello Detective Rizzoli."

"Hi Maura."

"Am I interrupting?" Maura asked politely, her eyes glancing down at Jane's lips momentarily. At this point, Jane hadn't felt Maura's kiss in about three days.

"No, I was just leaving," Frankie said as he tapped his sister on the arm and walked off, leaving the two of them standing there.

Jane cleared her throat, "So, how have you been?"

Maura shrugged, "Okay. How about you?"

Jane sighed and just stared at her. What was her problem? "Maur, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

Maura sighed. "Now is not the time to talk about our personal problems, Jane."

"Then when is a good time? Tonight when I get home?" Jane smacked herself on the head, "Oh, that's right I forgot, I'm sleeping back at my place, in my bed, alone because my girlfriend has decided to stop communicating with me… So, yeah, tonight probably isn't good." Jane just watched her for a reaction and when she didn't get one she just gave up and walked away.

She couldn't understand what the hell was happening but she was determined to get to the bottom of it. Through her thoughts, she heard Maura's heels clicking to catch up with her.

"Jane… Jane wait, please."

Jane paused and turned to face her. Her eyes were full of emotions that Maura recognized all too well. Her mouth was pressed together slightly waiting for Maura to say whatever she needed to say.

Maura sighed heavily and cleared her throat. "Jane, I'm sorry."

Jane hadn't expected an apology; she'd expected Maura to tell her everything she had done to fuck up their relationship, possibly things that she hadn't noticed. Jane frowned, "For what?"

"For my behavior lately. It's not you, it's me…"

Jane chuckled. If she didn't know better, it sounded like Maura was about to break up with her.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Maura's mouth dropped open, "What? No!"

"Sure sounds like you're giving me the 'it's not you it's me' line."

Maura shook her head briskly, "No, not at all, Jane."

"Then what is it?" She challenged her to put it out there, but Maura rejected the challenge. She was too private of a person. "We need to talk about it. Whatever it is, is killing our relationship."

Maura nodded, "I know."

"And I don't like sleeping without you. This is fucking stupid."

Maura just nodded. "I can't work late again tonight. I'm exhausted." She ran her hand slowly through her hair. "This is a difficult case for me as well, and I have all of those other autopsies to take care of and document. I'm overwhelmed."

Jane sighed. It was so weird how the tables had turned. Not too long ago, she was the one swamped with work, so she had to be understanding.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Jane touched her lightly on the arm and her touch made Maura shiver. Jane took comfort in knowing that she still had that effect on her.

"I miss making love to you too." She whispered. "I can't function properly without regular sex."

A smile played on Jane's lips and Maura's couldn't help but to smile too. "Then I better fix that then."

"It's not your fault, Jane. I have some things going on with me that I can't comprehend."

"What things?"

Maura shrugged and tears formed in her eyes. This totally freaked Jane out. Maura wasn't the type to cry so easily like this unless something really bothered her.

"Maur, baby, why are you crying?" Jane asked as she took her arm and pulled her into an alcove by the janitor's closet. "Talk to me." She pulled her into her arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this lately. I constantly struggle with anxiety because of our wedding coming up, I'm not sleeping well, I'm working too much and I'm just exhausted! And on top of that, we haven't had sex in so long I cannot even remember when we did it last."

Jane couldn't remember either and that was totally unacceptable.

"There are nights when I just want to surprise you, but I don't feel like I'm attractive to you anymore."

"What? Oh my god. You are the sexiest woman alive, Maur… are you kidding me?"

Jane pulled her into her embrace and held her tightly. Thankfully no one was walking by at that moment. Planning the wedding and working so much was stressing her out. That's probably why Maura was feeling unattractive.

"Have I done or said anything to make you feel like I am not attracted to you?" Jane asked.

"No. It's just how I feel presently."

"Christ… What can I do to change that?"

Maura pulled away quickly as one of their colleagues walked by. They definitely couldn't get caught fraternizing on the job. Although everyone already knew they were a couple.

"Come home to me tonight, please?" she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Jane just nodded. Jane realized that she had reacted to Maura's distance the exact opposite way that Maura had done hers. When Jane worked late and was stressed out, Maura was always there for her when she got home, regardless of the time. Maura was quick to give Jane her body and she made sure to take her time with everything. Jane however, took offense quickly to Maura's working late and started sleeping at her own apartment. She realized then how it much it had affected Maura.

She wasn't working late on purpose. They both had a job to do. Now that Jane realized the weight of her error, she knew what she needed to do to fix it. Maura pulled away and walked back to the morgue. Jane however decided to call it quits for the day and go home and wait on her.

* * *

By 9 PM, Maura still wasn't home, so Jane sent her a quick text:

 _Jane: I'm home waiting for you. I thought you weren't going to work late?_

A few minutes passed before Maura responded. Finally a texted chimed in from her:

 _Maura: You're at my house? You never confirmed that you were coming. I didn't know._

 _Jane: I wanted to surprise you._

 _Maura: Oh… I'm sorry, Jane._

Jane felt like throwing her phone against the wall. She sighed and thought of another idea:

 _Jane: Have you eaten?_

 _Maura: No._

 _Jane: Are you hungry, baby?_

 _Maura: Yes._

 _Jane: I'll bring you something. Sit tight._

 _Maura: Okay. I'll be here._

That was definitely a good sign. Maura didn't reject her proposal to come back up to the morgue to hang out with her.

 _Jane: Are you the only one there?_

 _Maura: Yes. Susie just left. Frankie and Korsak are up in the bullpen the last time I checked._

 _Jane: okay. I'll be there soon with your dinner._

 _Maura: Thanks, love._

So Jane packed Maura's dinner and a special little surprise for her and went back to the morgue. Jane stopped in to say hello to Frankie before she went down to the morgue. She apologized to him for being such a bitch to him earlier and explained that she and Maura were good now that they have talked about their issues. She left out just as quickly and made her way to Maura's office.

She couldn't wait to see her. As she turned the corner she saw Maura sitting at her desk. Her head was lying across her folded arms as she was taking a quick nap. Jane couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she seemed. Jane realized that she'd really fucked up. She closed the door behind her and walked quietly over to Maura's desk. She placed the container of pasta down on her desk and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Hey baby, I'm here."

Maura lifted her head and yawned. "Oh, hi." She said with a smile. Her eyes glanced down at the bowl of pasta. "Oh yum!" She said as she removed it from the plastic bag and opened the top.

Jane could see that Maura's demeanor had changed completely from earlier today. She took the bowl from Maura and popped it into the microwave. She didn't say much as she performed this task. She brought it back to Maura and placed it in front of her. "Enjoy."

Maura smiled and devoured the meal. She must have really been hungry. Jane couldn't help but to smile at how adorable she looked. Maura moaned slightly with delight. Jane's pasta was her favorite. After she was done she wiped her lips with a napkin and smiled.

"Wow, I guess I was hungry." She chuckled as she watched walk over towards the office door.

Jane closed the door behind her and went over to Maura's desk, motioning for her to get up. Maura got up and Jane took her seat, pulling her into her lap. Maura chuckled lightly and gave Jane a kiss on the lips.

"Aww, my baby must have been grumpy because you were hungry." Jane's lips met hers again softly. God, she missed feeling Maura in her arms.

"I've missed you." Maura said as she rubbed their noses together.

"Ahh, that tickles," she laughed and took Maura's lips again and gave her a slow and sensuous kiss.

Jane's lips traveled down to Maura's neck and kissed her lightly, her tongue began tracing her neckline. Maura shivered and pulled away. "Jane, we can't do this here." She said as she moved to get up but Jane held her in her lap.

"What are we doing that's so bad?" Jane said as she placed a soft kiss on Maura's shoulder. "We need to take advantage of the solitude we have right now."

"But here?" Maura said looking around.

"Why not? We've done it in your office before."

"This is different," Maura protested as she freed herself from Jane's grasp.

For some odd reason, having Maura fight off her advances was turning her on. Was she insane? A smile crept across Jane's face as she walked over to Maura who'd taken her place by the window. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back against her.

"What are you doing, Maur?" Jane leaned in and kissed her softly on her ear. "Why don't you want me to want you? Is there someone else?" Her hot breath tantalized Maura's skin.

"No… I'm just tired."

"I sat at home waiting for you, you know that?" Jane leaned in and bit her softly on the shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know how that feels." Maura said as she reached up and cupped the back of Jane's head, pulling her in as she nibbled on her shoulder.

"I miss you and…" She said slipping her hand down the front of Maura's skirt, "and honestly, I wanted to fuck you tonight."

Maura exhaled heavily as Jane's fingers toyed with her. "I'm not in the mood."

"That's okay…" Jane sighed into her ear, "I want you, so I'll get you in the mood."

"No…"

Jane's hand cupped Maura's warm pussy, kneading it firmly with her hands. "Don't tell me no…" her lips took Maura's ear, sucking on it lightly, "You know what happens when you say no to me." Maura whimpered a bit as Jane darted her tongue into her ear. Jane knew her woman very well. She knew how to get her way.

Maura's let out a quivering sigh as she looked over at the door.

"There's no one coming so stop looking at the door."

"Someone might."

"No one's here," Jane kissed Maura's shoulder softly, waiting for her girl to respond to her. She didn't care if it took all night. She would do whatever she needed to in order to make Maura see how much she desired to be with her. Jane's soft lips and tongue caressed Maura's shoulders and the tender spot between them.

"That feels wonderful…" Maura whispered. "It's been so long."

"Do you still want to marry me?" Jane asked out of the blue as she nibbled on Maura's neck.

"Of course I do."

"Do you still want me anymore?" Jane's tongue traced Maura's neckline as she squeezed her breasts between her fingers.

"Yes, very much." Maura's body begin to tremble. She may have been out of practice, but Jane surely knew how to heat up.

"If that's true then prove it to me."

Maura was silent for a long while. Finally Jane got tired of waiting, so she pulled her roughly against her, Maura gasped softly as her ass crashed into Jane.

"I said prove it…" Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

Maura groaned and spun around quickly. She grabbed Jane's waist and secured her against the door. She looked at her for a few moments before she dove into Jane's mouth, planting a firm wet kiss on her lips. She yanked at Jane's shirt and pulled it out of her pants. She then shoved her hand down Jane's pants and touched her wet pussy.

"Do I really need to prove how much I want you?"

Jane nodded. "Yes."

Maura's eyes fluttered shut as she slipped her finger inside of Jane. "Oh my god, you're so wet, Jane."

"Mmm," Jane moaned.

Maura unsnapped Jane's pants and let them fall to her ankles. She walked Jane over to the couch and pushed her down.

"I feel very uncomfortable right now, but I'm doing this for you. To prove to you that I…" she paused to taste her fingers, "Mmm, that I dream of tasting your sweet pussy every day of my life and how I anticipate being able to make love to you every chance I get."

"Oh Maur."

"Did you bring your friend?"

"You know I did. I never leave home without it."

"Good, when you're ready I want to ride it." She said as she reached down and pulled Jane's pants off and placed them on the floor beside them. "But for now, I'm going to prove I want you by licking you until you come all over my lips."

"Oh, yeah Maur…" Jane's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Maura began her descent down her body towards the object of its affection… Jane's hot and ready clit.

* * *

Frankie sat at the desk thumbing through the files when Korsak tossed him a Twinkie. He caught it and frowned. "Man, you know this stuff is bad for you. You're gonna keel over if you keep wolfing this shit down."

Korsak laughed and shook his head. "Yeah right. I'm tough. You should try them, they're good."

Frankie eyed them for a moment, "It's got a lot of fluff in it. My mother would kill me if she saw me eating these. I'm trying to watch my figure." He said tossing the cake back to him. Korsak caught it and laughed.

They worked in silence for about five minutes and then Frankie's phone rang. It was Jane calling. "Hey sis, what's up?" He answered, but he didn't hear any responses on the other end… Only noises. "Jane?"

Korsak looked up and frowned. Frankie shrugged. "I think she butt-dialed me."

"Oh okay."

Frankie almost hung up when those indecipherable noises became louder and clearer. His eyes widened. "Oh crap!" He whispered as a huge grin crossed his face.

"What?" Korsak was alarmed.

Frankie's face turned bright red as he starts chuckling, his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "It's Jane. Sounds like moaning."

"Are you crazy? Hang up the phone!"

"It's Jane and… _Maura_."

Korsak jumped out of his seat and went over and squatted next to Frankie, "Are you kidding me? Let me hear."

Frankie shared the phone with him as they listened to the girls get it on. "This is so wrong," Frankie laughed, "But damn I can't pass this up."

Korsak laughed. "Where are they?"

Frankie's eyes got wide. "Holy crap, their down in the morgue." They both chuckled like little schoolboys as they continued to listen.

 _Maura: Oh my god, you're so wet, Jane._

 _Jane: Mmm_

 _Maura: ….I dream of tasting your sweet pussy…_

Frankie and Korsak's mouths dropped wide open. They couldn't believe what they were hearing!

 _Maura: Did you bring your friend?_

"What friend?" Frankie asked a half a second before he figured it out. Jane's response only confirmed it. "I bet it's a strap-on."

"I gotta see this, come on Frankie." Korsak said as he got up and walked towards the door. He stopped short of it and turned to see what was taking Frankie so long. "Come on, man before we miss this."

Frankie wasn't sure if he wanted to watch his sister banging her girlfriend but he couldn't resist the male desire of seeing two women together. He tried to convince himself not to go, but everything in his nature told him to go…

The guys crept into the morgue and ducked behind the door to make sure their entrance was undetected. When they were certain, they crouched over to the window. Frankie peeked first and his widened. Korsak though, was sloppy about peeking; he accidentally kicked the molding as he was moving up to the window. Frankie ducked quickly when Maura looked up and silently cursed him for being so careless. When the coast was clear, slowly they peeked in to see the show.

And what a show it was!

* * *

Maura's tongue did slow figure eights around Jane's swollen clit. She'd forgotten how sweet her woman tasted. Her tongue slid inside of Jane, slowly fucking her with it. Jane couldn't resist grabbing a hold of Maura's hair and pulling her face against her pussy.

"Yeah, that's it, baby." Jane moaned as she made sure her pussy wet Maura's lips completely. "Oh…Mmm… I've missed you so much."

Maura held her tongue out and allowed Jane to ride it. Jane's thighs trembled with mini quakes as Maura latched on to her clit again and began sucking it deep into her mouth.

"Yeah… God that feels good, baby."

A sudden noise by the window caused Maura to jump; she rose and gazed towards it. She didn't see anyone.

"What was that?" Jane groaned.

Maura slowly shook her head and leaned back into Jane's body. "It was nothing." Her tongue snaked out and began tasting Jane's soft folds once again. "You taste so good."

"Mmm, it's all yours baby. Didn't you miss it?" She grabbed Maura's head again and moved her hips in circles, circling her pussy all over Maura's mouth.

Maura nibbled Jane's aroused clit with a firm love bit so she would stop moving so much, "You know I did. Now stop moving." Maura's tone of voice was authoritative and firm. She took Jane's leg and draped it over the side of the couch, glancing over at the window once more. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that they were being watched. But at the moment she didn't care. She had arrived at the point of no return.

She looked down as saw Jane's beautiful legs spread wide just for her. She smiled knowing that this delicacy was hers for the taking. She took her thumbs, spreading Jane's shimmering folds gently as she latched on to Jane's clit once again with her hot lips. She twirled it with her tongue, nibbled it, and finally sucked it in between the roof of her mouth and her tongue, flicking it over her tongue repeatedly until she felt it grow inside of her mouth.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Jane's body trembled as she screamed out in pleasure. "You're gonna make me come, baby."

"Mmm, good." Maura hummed from down below.

Jane clenched her hair and dragged her head up over her entire pussy again so that Maura could taste all of her. Maura reached up covered Jane's hands with her own. The contact of her hands on top of Jane's literally caused Jane to heat up, and liquefy. Jane's juices began dripping down Maura's chin as she anticipated she would be climaxing soon. Maura began a delicate and soft deep kissing of Jane's throbbing clit and before long Jane was crying out with an orgasm. Her legs had wrapped around Maura's shoulders, her hips bucking wildly as she tried to get in the last bit before she collapsed. A moment later she collapsed underneath Maura as Maura slurped up her goodness.

As Jane lay trembling on the couch, Maura caught sight of Jane's phone laying on the floor beside her pants. Frankie's face was on the screen, with the call timer steadily running. She had bent down to pick it up when Jane caught her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jane said as she pulled Maura onto her and kissed her.

"Wait… Jane."

Jane silenced her with a deep kiss, her tongue dipping inside of Maura's mouth sucking her own juices off of Maura's tongue. Maura loved it when Jane kissed her like that. She pulled away.

"But Jane your phone," Maura tried to tell her, but Jane was in another mode right now. Jane slipped from underneath Maura and placed Maura on the bottom, pinning her to the couch.

Jane dipped in and kissed her again the way that she loved to be kissed. After a couple of those types of kisses, Maura had totally forgotten about Jane's phone. Maura accepted the kiss and pulled Jane in.

"Where's my friend?" Maura cooed in between kisses.

"I'll get it." Jane kissed Maura on the neck as Maura wrapped her legs around her.

"I've been a bad girl…"

Jane groaned as she sat back and reached into her bag sitting on the floor. Jane has had so much practice putting on the harness in a hurry that she can do it in 2 minutes flat. Her speed in gearing up always turned Maura on, because Maura knew that she was that much closer to getting fucked.

"Yeah you have," Jane said as she took her place between her legs. "How do you want it?"

Maura glanced over towards the window and she saw not one, but two shadowy figures peeking in! Normally this would piss her off, but it turned her on beyond belief knowing that someone was witnessing their lovemaking.

"Any way you want me." Her voice was liquid and seductive.

"Do you still think you're not attractive to me?"

Maura nodded slowly, her eyes closing briefly as Jane breached her with the tip, her eyes clamped shut as Jane slid it further inside of her. Her fingers laced through Jane's hair as she pulled her in for a kiss. As Jane found her rhythm, Maura's whimpers broke through their kiss.

"I know it's been a while."

"Oh Jane." Maura bit Jane's bottom lip as Jane pushed deeper into her.

"I see you kept my pussy tight for me, baby," Jane whispered as she took her lips again.

Maura pulled Jane's head into her neck as Jane picked up the speed, pounding her sweet pussy.

"Why are you still resisting me?" Jane asked as she placed a firm bite on Maura's neck and pushed as far as she could go inside of her.

Maura's body froze as Jane plunged to the hilt of her pussy over and over again until Maura body loosened up.

"That's it… Oh my god, you feel so good…" Jane whispered into her ear. Jane could feel Maura's heat increasing all over. She sat up and sat against the couch, pulling Maura onto her lap. "Ride it." Jane ordered her.

"No, I'm not ready…" Maura faked protest.

Jane grabbed Maura and forced her onto the well-endowed cock. "Ride it, please. I need to feel you."

Maura hesitated at first as her sweet pussy engulfed it, sliding down it fully until she felt Jane's body against hers. Jane supported her at the waistline, and watched her as she found her rhythm. Maura started riding it slowly, the wet sounds of her juices already filling the air.

"Yeah, I like that," Jane cooed.

Maura bent over and kissed Jane's ear. "Don't look now, but I'm afraid we have an audience." Maura was certain she could feel the shock ripple through Jane's body.

Jane frowned at her; she was enjoying herself way too much to get angry. "What?"

Maura nodded. "Let's give them something to look at."

"Who is it?" Jane's body trembled as another orgasm was approaching the horizon.

Maura shrugged and continued to ride. "I can't see for sure." She leaned in and took Jane's lips, "I don't care either. I need to climax."

Jane nodded and grabbed her hips, pushing herself deeper into Maura as she pulled her down. Maura loved maximum penetration.

"Oh my god, yes!" Maura moaned.

Jane leaned forward and took her nipple into her mouth sucking it, nibbling it, licking it madly.

"That's it, Love. Suck it." Maura's body trembled on top of Jane; she bent down and dragged her tongue across Jane's lips. "Fuck me, Jane. Please baby, it's been too long!"

Jane pulled her closer and kissed her neck, "You're so beautiful," she whispered. "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"Oh Jane…"

"I love you, baby, so fucking much." Jane was nearing her second climax, around and about the same time that Maura was approaching her first one.

Maura whispered something indecipherable in Jane's ear. Her lips were literally dripping with passion.

"What baby?"

Maura pressed her lips against Jane's ear… "My ass."

Jane looked at her and smiled. She laid her down on the couch and spooned her. "In your ass, huh?" She said as she slid the tip in slowly. Maura tensed up and whimpered, "Open it up for me." Jane pressed her lips against the back of Maura's neck as Maura cupped Jane's head.

"Do it, Jane…Ahmm," She cooed as Jane slid in further, "Fuck me, please."

Her pleas made Jane loose her mind with passion. She began pounding Maura's ass, harder as Maura encouraged her to. Eventually Maura loosened up enough to take it all, for it was an intense pounding.

"Hurry up, baby, I'm gonna come soon," Jane groaned in her ear.

Maura's cries pierced Jane's ears. Jane became nervous that the whole goddamn building would hear them so she brought her hand up and cupped it over Maura's mouth. Even when Jane had silenced her, her moans were loud until her body seized up and she began convulsing with her orgasm. After a few moments, Jane released Maura's mouth kissed her softly. Jane's second orgasm came on slowly as she kissed Maura, and rippled away just as slowly. It was the perfect ending to it if Jane didn't say so herself.

"Who's watching us?" Jane whispered.

Maura chuckled, "Most likely Frankie and Detective Korsak."

Jane gasped; she didn't know how she was going to explain her alter-ego whose cock was probably bigger than both of their dicks. She wasn't even going to try to explain it. She pulled the throw off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around them.

She retrieved her phone and saw that the call time was at 52:35 and counting. "Damn, we almost made it an hour." She chuckled as she snuggled with Maura. She placed the phone up to her ear and sighed. "Really Frankie?"

It sounded like he dropped the phone and then he came on the line, "Um… Hey Jane."

"Not a word of this to Ma."

"Uh, okay Jane."

Jane settled into the crook of Maura's neck and sighed, "If I ever catch you and Korsak spying on us again, I'll string you up by your balls, do you understand?" Maura chuckled with Jane.

"Yes I do. Um, I'm gonna go now." Frankie said.

"Lock Maura's door on your way out."

"Uh huh," He said as he hung up the phone.

Jane made sure her call had ended and then she placed the phone down on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Maura and sighed. "I missed you so much, Maur."

"I missed you too."

"You have me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, man…"

Maura turned over and kissed her lightly on the lips while she embraced her. "I needed this, thank you so much."

"We both needed it."

After a few moments of lying there together, Maura finally moved to get up. "We should be getting dressed so we can go home."

Jane nodded, "I agree." The dressed quietly, stealing glances at one another periodically and giggling like young lovers. They'd found that spark again. Jane had also discovered something new about Maura tonight. She'd discovered that she was an exhibitionist. They'd never fucked so intensely like that before. Jane was convinced that the knowledge of having an audience gave Maura the drive to show off her skills. And she liked that!

As they neared the door, Maura slipped an arm inside of Jane's and kissed her on the cheek.

"I could really go for round two when we get home."

"I thought you were tired?"

Maura shook her head negatively. "Tired? I do not recall being tired. I'm never too tired for sex."

Jane smiled, amazed at the turnaround that Maura had in just a few hours. Her baby had all that pent up sexual frustration that once released, she was good again. Jane put her arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm definitely game for round two."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
